Big Money Mob Boss
by Princess16
Summary: Serenity, a beautiful hard working woman is suddenly thrown into the dark world of organized crime. She soon comes to learn that her boss is one of the most powerful and dangerous men in the world. Will she able to handle his aggressive nature and bold demands? Is he willing to protect her from his enemies and trust her with his secrets? You must read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Authors Note: I've taken the time to revise this first chapter. It was brought to my attention that there were a lot of grammatical errors. I hope now it is to everyone's liking and that the flow is more fluid. Enjoy!

The black Silverado finally sped past her after riding her bumper for the past two miles. With no regard for the 'One Way' sign, the Chevy zoomed alongside the Blacked out Cadillac SUV that was currently driving directly in front of her. Rolling their equally dark windows down a gun angled out of the truck and took three shots into the open window of the Escalade. Extremely frightened, Serena took her foot off of the gas petal and let her White Nissan Altima come to a slow roll. With her heart racing she then slammed her foot on the break.

Looking into the rearview mirror she saw that luckily there were no cars driving behind her. All that could be seen was an empty road with tall forest trees alongside it as far as the eye could see. She looked ahead and watched as the Escalade careened off the road bouncing into and out of a ditch hastily before crashing into a tree with a loud smash. This signaled the truck that had caused the whole calamity to speed off down the road.

'The Escalade!' she thought, 'oh my gosh! They must've been shot what if they're already dead?'

Collecting her emotions Serena pushed away her fear and quickly pulled her car over to the side of the road. She unbuckled herself and cautiously ran towards the SUV. As Serena got closer to the scene she could see dark smoke clouds beginning to billow up the tall trunk of the tree that the automobile was now connected to. Then a split second later a flame flickered just under the hood. Seeing this, Serena ran considerably faster, when she got to the driver's side door of the vehicle she pulled on the handle but it snapped back on her, appearing to be locked.

Suddenly Serena heard a well pronounced click and looked up into the open window to view its source. She was blatantly encountered with a lean but well-built man donning a head full of thickly combed back, dark hair and cobalt blue eyes. He was looking down at her, benevolently displaying the most evil expression she had ever seen. He sat tall with his back flat alongside the seat and head pushed hard up against the headrest. His moist lips allowed for a set of brilliantly white teeth to be shown. They were shut tight by a clenched jaw.

He held his left arm firmly to his body, whilst his right angled out the window holding a heavy metal gun and pointed it directly at her. Blood trailed down his arm, soaking the sleeve of his shirt. Serena body became frozen and rooted to its spot. Her eyes began darting back and forth from the gun to his suspicious pools of blue. With her breath hitched in her throat she didn't even attempt to speak.

He was looking deep into her eyes for a good straight minute when suddenly the little flame under the hood burst into a big flame causing Serena to be the first to avert her gaze. She moved her arms up to shield her face from the mini blast.

'She doesn't seem to pose any immediate threat', he thought.

The dangerous man let out a deep breath and gruffly lowered his gun. When Serena looked back at him and saw that he had lowered the weapon she seized the opportunity with an attempt to aid him.

"You have to get out of your car, it's not safe. Let me help you. Please!... Unlock the door," she pleaded.

The man looked at her through hazy eyes and held her gaze once again. He hesitated for a minute but then obliged her. Using the barrel tip of the gun he pushed down on the unlock button located on the armrest and it elicited a sound of release that echoed throughout the vehicle. Serena opened the door and realized it wasn't just the height of the car that had made this man appear tall. Inwardly sighing she gave him a once over and realized not only was he shot in the shoulder twice but he had taken a hit to his side as well, just under the ribs.

"Can you move?" she asked absentmindedly and stepped up onto the floor of the car.

Hovering just over him she reached between the seats in an effort to unbuckle him. That's when the sound of an engine was heard roaring in their direction. Before she had the chance to look up, turn and see what was going on, she was grabbed and pushed by the man down onto the floor of the vehicle subsequently falling hard onto her side. Serena attempted to sit up when shots suddenly began to fly through the air. The man responded immediately by slamming the driver's door shut and returning fire.

She didn't even try to count the shots. It was rapid gun fire for probably only a good two minutes but to her it felt like it had gone on forever. She looked up at the stranger and saw bullets splay sporadically around his head, putting holes all over the interior. The man continued to shoot his gun back in the direction that the bullets were coming from.

"Stay down!" He barked at her.

'He doesn't have to tell me twice', she thought putting her head back down and covering it with her arms.

Finally one last shot rang out before it got quiet and all she could hear was the man's deep breaths and the slow cracking of the still standing windshield. Looking up at him she could see he had been shot two more times, once in his right forearm and another in the left shoulder close to the two prior bullet wounds. The smoke from the engine had already began to fill the car; causing Serena to cough. As she got up off the floor she heard a set of footsteps coming towards the vehicle from outside of the car. She gasped.

'It could be anyone, maybe even help', she thought feeling hopeful.

Then the sound of an empty magazine hit the ground and a full one was heard being loaded.

'Oh my gosh...this is not good!' She thought feeling panicked.

She looked to Mr. Tall dark and handsome as he began to refill his own gun.

It wouldn't help him in the end though; he was having difficulty aiming it with the bullets that were currently lodged in his arm. She heard the steps approaching more briskly now. The smoke filled the vehicle at a much rapidly pace and suddenly she could see the shoes of the shooter, at this point she didn't falter.

"Hesitation can get you killed", her brother in the military, Sammy had once told her.

Serena swiftly got up and wrapped her dainty hand around the strange man's larger one and slipped her petite finger over his on the trigger. She angled the gun and shot it in the direction of the assassin. The guy she now sat in the car with grimaced in pain at the jolting movement she just made with his arm but there was no time to worry about his pain when worse things that could happen to the both of them. They then heard the enemy thump to the ground loudly like a heavy sack of potatoes. She let go of the gun, subsequently letting go of his hand.

His vision was now starting to get hazy. He looked to her gradually and let out a deep breath.

She began to shake as she recalled what had just taken place, 'I just killed someone, a human being, I just killed a human being. A living, breathing, person!' she thought panicked.

She felt the tears well up in her eyes but she couldn't allow herself to think about that right now because a fire was starting to come through the floor and she had to get them both out of there immediately! She reached next to him again and successfully clicked the buckle loose this time. Serena hunched over him and slowly brought the belt over his body as carefully as she could. He hissed as she swung it around his injured arm.

"I'm sorry," she said remorsefully, lightly touching his arm as if that would somehow soothe him.

"Grab the bag", he scolded nodding towards the back seat.

She looked over the seat and on the floor was a brown leather book bag. She leaned down and grabbed it; bringing it back over the seat she wrapped it around herself. Serena slid by him, back to the edge of the car and jumped down. The now dead man was lying behind her in the dirt.

'Don't look down,' she told herself, 'he was going to kill you, you did the right thing'.

"Can you move? I'll help you down", She said shakily aloud to him.

Nodding 'yes' he careened to the edge of the seat. She didn't know where she could support him without affecting his wounds so she stood in front of him with one arm on the seat and the other holding tight to the car as he moved to step down. With his gun still in hand he put his weight on her shoulder. He was heavy but she held in her strain. She then directed and helped guide him towards her vehicle.

Even if his legs hadn't been hit, the shot below his ribs made the task of walking awfully difficult. Looking over to the opposite side of the road she saw the black Chevy from before, smashed into a tree also. The head and arms of a dead man were dangling out the driver's seat window. She physically shivered and averted her gaze.

'They must have wanted to make sure they did off with him properly so they came back to finish the job. Why were they after this guy?'

'If people were after him he must have known and that's why he carries a gun.'

'What if this man was dangerous?'

'What if they were the good guys and he was the bad guy? Did I just help a criminal and kill an innocent man?' The questions kept circulating in her mind, making her feel more on edge.

When the pair reached her car they heard a loud boom and suddenly felt a wave of force enter through the air, pushing them forward. He used all his strength to utilize the arm he had resting on her shoulder and twisted her so that she stood in front of him. Curving his back he held her lithe body closely to his own. Serena accepted the shield he offered her without dispute and gripped the material of his shirt, balling it in her fists. They were far enough away to evade themselves of the full blast but it still gave them a slight shove.

Holding themselves up they leaned against the white car and turned to see that the entire SUV was consumed in flames now.

'What a mess, that could have been me and him in there. What I was I thinking? This whole situation felt surreal and bizarre. It played out as if it had come straight out of an action film. This guy could definitely have died in there," she thought.

He pulled her from her thoughts as he ushered them both towards the passenger door and went back to using her as a crutch.

With urgency in his voice he lectured her, "Common we need to get out of here, let's get in the car."

She looked up at him and begrudgingly opened the door and helped him down into the passenger's seat. She pulled the seat belt over him and clicking it into place. Before she could render out of the vehicle the man forcibly grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards himself slightly.

Looking her deep in the eyes he gave her a heated warning, "Those men back there were REALLY bad people. There are going to be more, A LOT more, we need to go, NOW!"

His glare caused her to pause and look on at him for some sort of explanation.

"NOW!" He yelled angrily snapping her out of her trance.

The answers apparently weren't going to come out of him any time soon she concluded. He released her and she moved away from him swiftly and shut his door. Rushing to the driver's side she took the book bag off of her shoulder and put it carelessly on the passenger's seat floor next to his legs. She shut her own door and buckled herself. Then they were off, passing both wreckages along the way. Serena went to reach for her phone on the center console but the man grabbed it and pulled it out before she could grasp it.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He yelled at her.

He leaned back in the seat as a spurt of pain spread throughout his entire body.

"You've been shot I'm calling 911, an ambulance, maybe even a hospital! Can't you see that you're bleeding?" She said exasperated.

"I hadn't noticed," he stated sarcastically while wincing in pain.

"They can't help me" He then stated all too calmly.

Her eyes darted from him to the road several times. He leaned over to grab something out of book bag and made vocal noises of pain. Pulling out a business card from the front pocket he held it with the phone out to her, she took them both.

"Go to this address..." he began as his breathing became labored.

After a long pause he continued, "Call this number".

She started dialing the number on the card trying to keep her focus on the road and his voice.

"Darien Shields is coming. Say it, and hang up" He informed her.

She noticed at this time that he was starting to lose consciousness. Seeing that his shirt was drenched in blood she floored it while the phone processed the call.

A deep raspy voice finally answered after the second ring, "This is Nephritis, how can I help you?"

"Darien Shields" she said aloud in a panicked and uncertain tone.

The line remained silent for a moment, 'What did all this mean?' she thought.

Deeper than before, almost angry the voice responded, "Who is this?"

"Darien Shields is coming," she repeated.

She didn't know what to do. He had indeed heard her so she did what this guy next to her had told her to do and ended the call. She looked over at him and noticed that he was beginning to take on a light pale tone. She didn't know someone with such a dark completion had the ability to become that light so fast.

"What do I do?" She whispered with desperation.

His face was turned towards her with his head propped up against the headrest. The gun remained in his right hand inactive on his lap. Bent at the elbow his left arm also heavily rested on his lap. She looked down and glanced at the address on the card. It would only be desolate woods for another five miles and then she'd be in the city.

This address was definitely in the city on the expensive Upper East Side. She had just started working out there a moth prior so she knew her way around enough to be able to find the place. She looked over at him, his eyelids were heavy and his forehead was drenched in sweat. She gently reached over and pushed back the bangs that hung over his eyes.

'Keep him awake', she thought, "What's your name?" She stuttered shyly.

He opened his eyes just enough to look at her earnestly; he stayed silent looking flat and stern.

"Are you thirsty? You should drink some water," She urged.

She pulled open her purse that was sitting between them on top of the center console. Whilst maintain the vehicle, she pulled out a water bottle, undid the lid and held it up to his mouth. Tilting it, he obliged her and leaned his head back. He opened his mouth just enough to let the cool water flow freely. It dribbled down his chin a bit but he was quenched and accepted it to the very last drop.

She put the now empty bottle in the cup holder. He watched her every move with mistrust. Pulling off her oversized white sweater she bunched it in her lap. Trying to maintain the car at a high speed she skillfully placed the sweater in his lap.

"Push this into your side it looks like you're losing a lot of blood there," she suggested.

He eyed her steady for a hard minute before doing as she said. Gun still in hand; he pressed the bunched material against himself with certain resistance. Gritting his teeth he compressed it with his left arm to hold it better.

"Do you really need to still be carrying that thing?" She said eyeing the gun disdainfully.

"It stays!" He barked sternly.

She looked over to him angrily with knit brows.

'The man has five bullet holes in his body, his clothes are covered in blood, he's losing consciousness and he's still got the energy to have an attitude. Someone get this guy a metal, what a horribly stubborn grouch', Serena thought perturbed.

"What did those people want? Why did they do this to you? "She asked curiously without looking at him.

Serena kept her eyes facing forward directed only on the road.

After a long pause he answered her previous question, "Darien is my name, Darien Shields."

He said this in a non-sealant way as if reading off a cue card.

'Okay so he has a name and I'm not allowed to know why people are after him, but now I do know he's Shields and that guy I just called probably knows he's coming. This Nephritis guy didn't seem too happy about it either', she thought.

"What is your name!?" he said quietly more demanding than questioningly.

His struggle with consciousness became more evident by his leaning posture.

"I'm Serenity Tuskino, but my most people just call me Serena", she told him.

"Serena...Tus..." He repeated back whispering as he began to drift off.

"No!" she gasped, the car swerved at her distraction, but she gained control back instantly.

Reaching out her hand she ruffled his bangs for a second time. She looked over to him and gently held his chin up. At her touch Darien sensed a jolt of energy and he slowly began to open his lids, they felt heavier than ever.

"What can I do to help you?" she pleaded trying to maintain her composure.

The weight of his head steadily began to increase; she reacted by gripping his chin and tilting it upward.

"You need to stay awake, please try to stay awake." She said pleaded with worry in her voice, eying the road and him, back and forth. "We are almost there, just hang on."

He opened his eyes leisurely and looked down at her; they held each other's gaze for a long moment before she was back looking at the road ahead.

'Poor guy, why would someone do something like this?' she thought achingly as she softly lowered his chin and let him go.

Serena reached across and pushed the blood soaked sweater harder into his side, eliciting a loud groan of pain from Darien. He quickly composed himself and aimed the gun at her.

"I'm sorry, I was trying to help", she said wearily pulling her hand away.

They finally arrived, it wasn't hard to find. The street name that was on the card was a side alley just off of a main drag. She traveled down the empty wide road that could have held one lane of traffic in both directions. It was desolate except for a set of old oak doors that lay against one of the tall buildings. There was no time to worry about parking violations.

The numbers '5689' displayed over the doors matched the card and she turned off the engine.

"We're here! Just hold on," she said to him indirectly while hopping out of the car.

Coming around to his side she opened the door and unbuckled him hurriedly. She allowed Darien to put all his weight on her as he draped his gun arm over her shoulder. Limping but strong, she led him to the doors. She went to turn the knob on the old doors in haste with a total disregard for manners.

They were both locked, "the bell, ring the bell", he groaned angrily.

She did a scan of the door frame. After finding the button Serena pressed it vigorously. Immediately after the doors were opened she was again face to face with the barrel of a gun. The guy at the receiving end looked aware and alarmed. Serena shut her eyes bracing herself for some sort of painful impact.

"Enough!" She heard Darien yell out next to her, "Help me the fuck out!" He scolded.

Opening her eyes Serena saw that the man had relented. Lowering his gun slowly he gave her a nasty look but it didn't even compare to the look the man she was holding up had given her earlier. Two men joined them at the entry and quickly moved to help Darien off of her shoulders. Once Darien was completely out of her arms and pulled away out of sight the man she assumed was Nephrite turned to her.

"Get out of here" he said shoving her away from the entryway causing her to fall to the ground.

"Ummmppff... "She yelped ungracefully.

"Make sure you're not followed" he warned grimly before slamming the doors shut and locking them.

'Yupp! That must have been Nephrite' she thought. 'Well, He was Rude! He definitely looked like someone Shields would be seen with. Both of them were tall, dark and mysteriously untrusting.'

She got up a little bruised and dusted herself off. Heading back into her car she saw the well-used book bag on the floor and grabbed it and got out again. As she went to ring the bell, she stopped herself. Thinking better of it she turned around bag in hand and got back in her car.

'I'll contact them later,' she thought seeing the business card on the dash.

Serena grabbed it and put it in the pocket of the bag where Darien had originally fished it out. She'd been through enough for one day with these people and it was still hard to believe everything that had taken place. Serena needed to go home and recuperate with a good night's rest. She said a silent prayer for Darien Shields' recovery and started the vehicle. She made sure to constantly check the rear view the whole way home. No matter how much she tried to relax Serena still remained shaken by everything that had occurred.

* * *

Darien sat on the reclining operating table and took deep swigs from a big bottle of Everclear. Kunzite hovered over him holding a surgical utensil with latex gloved hands. The sound of metal hitting metal echoed in the room as the last bullet was dropped into the tray by the table. Darien yelled out as each bullet had been slowly pulled out of his rock hard body. Taking another large gulp of liquid courage he felt more confident in his recovery.

"You're going to need to give yourself at least two weeks to be up and around before your back to normal this time," Kunzite informed him.

Darien went to lay down now as Doctor Kunzite Crystal started to dress the wounds properly.

"We can take care of this little problem from today, tomorrow. After this go home and get some sleep, you look like shit," Kunzite noted with a smirk.

Darien just laid there looking up at the white corkboard ceiling expressionless.

"You should get some detail too," Kunzite urged with concern.

"I don't need a whole bunch of rookies falling over each other guarding me like I'm some dame," Darien said.

Darien's unenthused angry tone caused Kunzite to regress. Kunzite held up his arms in defeat, then crossed them and started pacing. He shook his head in disapproval.

"Nephrite said a woman was with you." He stated while intently looking at Darien, searching for some sign of acknowledgement.

He was only met with silence. Darien wasn't biting and Kunzite decided it was best to change the subject once again.

"These guys were good, they had the aim. Diamond is getting better at training his lackeys," Kunzite said.

"Well, apparently not good enough", Darien retorted, "I'm still here aren't I?" He smirked.

Getting down off the examination table he checked himself out in the full length mirror against the wall. He was standing in his dark denim jeans looking over his body. Darien had an amazing physic with a full pack of abs and strong muscular arms; he was the epitome of male. He couldn't walk by a female without them literally drooling over him. He saw such responses as an enormous turn off.

Darien had always had his fill of woman and never once had he ever been in or wanted anything serious in regards to a relationship. He went straight for cold hearted women. He loved the freedom of it, the reprieve, no emotions, just cold hard sex. Darien went to touch one of the bandaged areas on his shoulder and flinched from the sudden jolt of pain. Upon shutting his eyes a surprising face appeared briefly to him.

It was the woman from earlier. 'She was beautiful', he thought, 'more than that even, she was ethereal.'

"Serena," He found himself absentmindedly whispering her name.

Kunzite who was cleaning up the bloody waste stopped what he was doing and smirked towards Darien's reflection in the mirror, "So that was her name."

With knitted eyebrows Darien looked back at him through the mirror. Kunzite just quietly gave a short chuckle and went back to what he was doing. Darien headed over to the pile of clean clothes that were left for him. One of the many men in suits working in the building had brought them. Darien was their leader, all of these men worked for him even Kunzite. While some would call him their boss others would call him "The DON".

He was an extremely powerful mafia leader and Business man. He dealt mostly in the sales of weapons and owned one of the largest armories in the world. He wasn't what you would consider an ordinary human either. He had a huge advantage over other bosses, which just so happened to be a rare immunity that kept him at number one. Darien could not be killed, only harmed temporarily.

Nothing could destroy him or anyone else in his family. They were all born into a union of sorts. A community where they aged extremely slowly, all of them considered centenarian. He also was fortunate to have the ability to heal extremely faster than the others. This fact wasn't much of a secret either.

It was well known in the world of organized crime. This didn't matter much to him because it kept the physical aspect of his job at an all-time low. Everyone knew not to mess with "THE DON". Well, that was the case up until this afternoon with Diamonds goons.

'Dead goons', Darien tried to remind himself with a smirk.

He slowly pulled a crisp white V-neck over his head and threw a nice expensive, deep brown leather jacket over it. After walking over to the examining table, Darien picked up his silver chained cross necklace. Even if he didn't always honor the written word, he believed a man should have morals and needed something to believe in. He circled it around his neck and briefly looked down. There in the toxic waste bucket lay the blood soaked sweater that had belonged to the blond goddess.

She had openly given it up to him. He recalled that it was large and hung low on her small frame, all whilst concealing her exceptional attributes. He reveled in the soft material of the sweater as it had pressed up against his body with her scent radiating off of it. The smell was florescent and fresh with a hint of vanilla. Now it lay in this disgusting pile covered in blood and rubbish.

'This was a metaphor for my life', he presumed.

Darien slipped back on his expensive watch and a silver band he always wore on his ring finger. It kept most women away. The good ones anyway, but also helped him round up all the rotten weeds. The weeds referring to woman lower than dirt, these women were experienced filthy little whores. You can never feel bad about taking advantage of a woman with no conscious.

'`These types of women are gifts from the devil and who am I to refuse such a plentiful offering.' He thought grinning wickedly.

He's never tainted the good and he never will. This was a motto he lived by. Meeting the Serena Tuskino woman was unexpected. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Her generosity and kindness apparently knew no bounds and this was a character flaw for someone in his line of business.

The girl was off limits, plain and simple. That was that, and this is now. He did his best to push her from his thoughts and then began looking around the room for something specific but came up empty. Bewildered he quickly turned to Kunzite who was just about to leave the room.

"Where did Neph leave my bag?" he asked with anxiousness in his voice.

Kunzite looked confused, "he didn't leave anything behind for you except what you have on".

Darien pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed in Nephrites number. The guy always picked up on the second ring.

"Do you have my stuff?" Darien questioned bluntly.

Nephrite paused.

'Silence is golden, it always told more than people realized,' Darien thought between the gap in the conversation.

"Idiot", Darien said angrily before hanging up on him.

"What is it?" Kunzite said worriedly.

"My bag, it held the package Diamonds people were after when they shot at me, that package holds the chip that can unlock top government security codes," Darien told him.

'In the wrong hands this information could be detrimental to a whole nation'. Darien thought.

Darien wanted it solely for personal gain, nothing too drastic. It would just give him more control over his opponents, but Diamond was a loose cannon and Darien knew he would end up causing nothing but destruction.

Darien closed his eyes and let out a frustrated breath, "Serena Tuskino", he withdrew the name from his memory again.

"The girl, she has it?" Kunzite said dryly.

Darien nodded, all of these men were his blood, and all of them would forever be trusted. Darien did not blame Nephrite for his own carelessness. However, sloppiness amongst them would be a problem for the future so he knew he'd need to have a talk with everyone eventually, but for right now he had to go retrieve this bag of his. It might be safer with an unknown he thought briefly but not with this woman, she has no idea what type of trouble it could bring her. A sudden memory of her body pressed up against his while his car went up in flames rushed through to him.

She had helped him; any other woman in that situation would have driven away and not given it a second thought to stop. In the SUV he recalled her hands small and delicate covering his large calloused ones; it was the only time he had ever lost focus. She had swiftly slipped her finger over his, and then pressed trigger down to make the shot. Killing had never felt so sexy in his life. He had felt her shiver after that and then separated from him.

Her presence brought him warmth whereas her absence made him chill. The memory created a chain reaction amid his whole body causing his muscles to flex. He must be experiencing sexual withdrawals he thought. Darien searched his memory and recalled that it had been a whole week since his last lay. He'd never spaced them out that much before, but he'd been so preoccupied with the receiving this package it had been an oversight.

All he had to do was just retrieve his bag and he'd be fine, back to banging bitches and on schedule.

"I got this." He said to the concerned looking Kunzite who was still staring at him.

Darien grabbed the new set of keys waiting for him by the door and dialed a number as he walked out, "Zoisite get me an address..."

Kunzite heard Darien's his voice trail off as he left the building. The Boss was going to need all four brothers full time now. Making sure they were backing him. That included Himself, Zoisite, Jadeite, and Nephrite. Security was about to beef up in this business.

As if being part of the mob wasn't dark enough he felt like Diamond was about to make things a lot darker.

* * *

As soon as Serena had gotten home she put the worn book bag in her closet and closed the door. She lived just out of the city in a small but nice little apartment complex. It was in a safe area where the community was small. She liked it there because of all the nice people that surrounded her. Crime was low and it was as close to her new job as she would be able to afford for a while.

It had been a long weekend and now an even longer day. Knowing that she had work in the morning, Serena just wanted to clean up everything and go to bed. Grabbing a jug of cleaner fluid and some rags she headed for her car and got to work on removing the blood stains from the leather seat where Darien had been sitting. She had just started working for this big business as a secretary and had yet to meet the big boss. She was hired by his partner, whom also she was told, happened to be his younger brother.

She would be meeting the big boss tomorrow and the thought was making her extremely nervous. She had worked for this company a month now but the owner had been constantly out of state so she hadn't had the opportunity to meet with him yet. The things that had happened earlier felt unreal but she was back to her ordinary life now and she needed to forget about all the craziness and focus on the meeting of the main second in command. They had only ever hired men in their secretary position so bringing in a female was a new venture for the business, that alone made her feel the pressure of attempting to perform well.

The job was supposed to be a precursor for one of the CEO assistant positions, so making an immaculate impression on this new boss of hers was very crucial. Giving the interior of the car one last swipe it looked as good as new. She went inside took a long hot shower and thought about the man from earlier still holding onto the hope that he was all right. It was supposed to be a nice cool night and even after all the danger she faced today she felt safe in her third story apartment. She opened up a couple of windows and the terrace doors.

It was a quaint little Tuscan looking apartment. The terrace is what sold her on the place. She had even gotten a little round iron table set to put out there. She liked the idea of drinking her coffee and read her newspaper in the mornings as she saw the sun rise over the big maple trees across the property lot. After doing some prep work for the next morning she turned out the lights and climbed into bed.

The last thought to leave her before she entered dreamland was of Mr. Shield's handsome face. She'd have to remember to call him tomorrow about his bag, that is, if he pulled through all right.

* * *

It was three in the morning when Darien finally started to make his way to her apartment. He wanted to keep himself off any radar he might be under during the lighter hours of the day. This would also eliminate anyone trying to make a connection from him to her. He wouldn't want to incriminate her in any way or land her at the bottom of a deep murky river. Zoisite was automatically able to get an instant profile on her.

Darien didn't need or want any specifics about her, just an address and this is where it landed him. The bag was going to be easier to retrieve than he originally thought. Third floor of this dinky little place was all hers and easily accessible. Especially with the balcony doors hanging wide open. She was basically handing robbers a key.

He climbed up the fire escape to her floor and slowly entered the premises. Darien took a moment to look around and configure the layout. For the most part it was an open floor plan with arched entries into every space. The only doors in the unit were located at the entrance, bathroom, closet and balcony. He turned to his right and there she was on a queen size bed covered by a thin white sheet and an assortment of pillows. The light of the moon shone in from the wide window above her bed and blanketed her lithe form.

Serena was lying curled up to one side facing away from him. She wore a linen nighty that buttoned up in the front, had no sleeves and stopped at her lower thigh. She had left a few buttons undone at the top of the garment to allow for optimal airflow during hot nights. Her hair which had been up in a high pony tail earlier now laid spread across her pillow in a set of loose curls. It was something you would imagine a little old granny would wear, but on Serena it looked comfortable and surprisingly sexy.

'I never thought the words 'sexy' and 'granny' would ever end up in the same sentence together.' He thought.

Shaking his head side to side he cringed at the thought of some old hag lying in the bed instead Serena.

'I definitely need to get some tonight,' he chided silently to himself.

He shook off the distracting thoughts and walked across the wood floor. Darien began his search by looking under the bed. He thought he spotted it on the other side so he went around the bed and inspected it closer. He was wrong; it was just a bag that looked similar to his. Creeping up from the side of the bed he heard her stir.

"Mmnnnnn...", she groaned softly.

'She's probably having a bad dream.' He thought.

This was understandable considering the day she had just been through. Getting up slowly he came face to face with her. There she was, her soft porcelain skin, illuminated even more so by the moonlight. Her thick eyelashes were resting atop of her cheeks while a pair of luscious lips parted and puckered every so often. She stirred again knitting her brows.

"Uhhhhnnn..." as her dream became more violent her body began to writhe in the bed.

The nightgown slowly slid up as she moved herself down and back into a curled position. One of her thighs was fully exposed now along with her hip bone. The only thing keeping her privates private was the little strip of lace along her hip that also straddled her lower region. He felt himself grow hard. No matter how much he tried to avoid woman of her caliber with these precious souls, his carnal instinct was always to devour them.

A small gust of wind blew in through the open door and caused her to shiver.

'It turned out not to be the warm night she must have expected it would be', he mused inwardly.

Darien grabbed the lightweight blanket at the end of the bed and shook out the folds. As he gently rested it over her body the nightmare she had been experiencing seemed to subside and the warmth appeared to leave her at ease. He became rooted to his spot, just admiring her for a long drawn out moment. Upon Inhaling he got the sudden urge to close his eyes. The scent from earlier made a lovely appearance and overtook his senses all at once.

Without warning, the bush that rested alongside the building shook and then light footsteps could be heard coming up the fire escape. Darien shot a concerned look to Serena's peacefully sleeping form and pulled out his weapon. Quickly glancing around the room he spotted the closet and hid himself amongst the hung wardrobe. He then noticed that the double closet doors were composed of old style shutters and thought it would allow him a better opportunity to see what he would soon be up against so he switched positions. He moved out of the confined space where he had been hiding and relocated swiftly to shut the closet doors.

Upon doing so Darien accidently knocked something over on the floor next to him. When he reached over to move it he realized that it was none other than his satchel bag. Picking it up he draped it securely across his chest and then slowly raised a flap on the shutters. This allowed the dark moon filtered room to come perfectly into view. He could still see her silent on the bed unmoving when the two men dressed in all black entered the open space.

One of them tapped the other on the shoulder and pointed to Serena's sleeping form; they both nodded in some sort of silent understanding and went around the room scanning the walls. At one point they both turned and headed towards the main room. The closet Darien hid in was adjacent to the living space, so this allowed him an extended view of what was occurring. After a few more moments of random loitering one of them quietly motioned to the other and they both came together in a huddle near a few barstools that sat under a raised granite countertop. The man had found a cell phone and was pointing to it.

Considering the fact that the phone was connected to the wall Darien automatically assumed that it must belong to Serena. He continued to watch enamored as they flipped it over and took off the back. After pulling the battery out the man proceeded to grab something out of his pocket and carefully stick it to the manufacture label in the phone. Darien had done this on previous occasions so he knew exactly what was taking place. They were bugging her phone.

A tracker could allow them to locate her anywhere, view messages, record voice conversations, and even trace private numbers. The cell phone was always the best way to keep tabs on people because no one usually left home without it. After putting the phone back together they set it down on the counter where they had originally retrieved it and headed back towards the open door. That's when a huge gust of wind suddenly slammed both doors shut. The loud bang woke Serena with a start.

Serena sat up with a start and gasped. She looked in the direction of the shut off balcony and then observed her surroundings. The moon had been blocked by a thick grouping of clouds leaving the room so dark that she couldn't see the two concealed figures standing very still nearby. Darien on the other hand had no trouble; his well-adjusted eyes saw the taller man pull out a huge syringe narrow his eyes.

'Fuck!' Darien thought as he saw her uncover herself, 'stay down, go back to sleep'.

Sleepily she stood up and walked to the balcony doors to lock them.

'Some good that will do you now', Darien thought cynically as he rolled his eyes.

Darien wasn't too concerned for her safety at this point because he knew that if these men had wanted her dead, than she'd already be lying in a puddle of her own blood right now. They needed something from her and that is why they were going through all the trouble of bugging her phone. No, they didn't want to kill her but he'd hate to think that this could turn into a job gone wrong. He held his gun poised and ready to take a shot when needed. Without much time to react one of the men ran up behind Serena and held her arms behind her back.

He covered her mouth with one of his hands while she fought to break herself free of his hold. That's when the other guy came in and half hazardly injected the full syringe of liquid into her neck. She whimpered for a moment before finally going limp in the man's arms.

"Don't worry sweetheart you won't remember any of this in the morning," one of them said jokingly in his deep smoker's voice causing them both to laugh in unison.

The man holding her picked her up and dumped her body on the bed.

"Not bad looking, ehh" he said to his partner with a hint of interest.

The other guy only gave a clipped chuckle.

The tall one unlocked the door and motioned for the short one to follow, "Let's get out of here", he said quietly motioning with his arm as he opened the door and stepped through it.

The shorter one gave Serena a quick once over before following his partner out and within minutes they were both gone. Once Darien felt the coast was clear he hurried out of the closet and rushed to Serena's side on the bed.

'Those idiots' he reprimanded inwardly, recalling the amount of serum they had injected her with, 'must've been amateurs. Anyone well acclimated with neutralization would know what a difference a couple ounces could make. Those morons should have known a woman this small couldn't handle such a large dosage.'

He grabbed her wrist and took her pulse in alignment with his watch. She was reading steady but when he put his ear to her chest her heart beat was slowing.

He picked up his phone and dialed Kunzite, who immediately answered groggily, "Some of us sleep you know."

"I need a transfusion release serum immediately. Bring it to me at this address," Darien said naming the street off from the top of his head. "Keep a low profile; I'll be on the third floor. Make sure you use the fire escape in the back and be quick about it", without another word said, Darien hung up the phone.

Darien's mind suddenly began to race. 'Had he led these men to her? Impossible. Then they would have known he was still here. Why did they want to track her? Was there something here that he was missing?'

He walked over to Serena's cell phone and inspected it. Looking down Darien saw a folder that caught his attention. It was bright yellow and titled, 'New Hire'. Upon opening it he saw the business header and with shocking recognition continued to read the letter. He scrolled down to the conclusion and saw that is was signed by none other than the CEO himself.

Also inside was a summary of her duties and what would be expected of the position. He dropped it into the folder and threw it all back down on the table. Darien then headed back into the bedroom to check on her again. He looked at her and felt torn between anger and anxiousness. This feeling of concern was foreign to him.

He couldn't stop thinking about the fact that she had stopped to help him. The only other four people who would have selflessly stopped for him would have been his generals or his sister and this woman did it for him, someone she didn't even know. He opened the book bag and saw that everything was still there nothing had been touched. After discovering who her boss was he still didn't trust her or understand what her motive was for helping him was but tonight he would do his best to repay her for what she had done for him. Closing the bag he placed it under the bed next to the look alike.

Darien then took off his leather jacket, and let out a deep breath, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Kunzite was letting himself cautiously into the dark room. It was well into four and Darien had sat himself on a chair next to the bed. After seeing his comrade enter the premises he got up and rushed over to Kunzite.

"You got it?!" he asked straightaway.

Kunzite held it up for him to see ", Of course", he responded.

"It's for her," Darien said motioning towards the girl passed out under the sheet in the bed.

Kunzite rushed over and uncovered her. He grabbed her wrist and took her pulse as Darien had done earlier. He noted how extremely unsteady it was. He thought it was smart of Shields to call him when he did.

"What was she given?" Kunzite asked as he slipped on the latex gloves he had pulled out of his pocket.

"Some sort of liquid sedative by syringe," Darien responded seriously.

"Where's the insertion site?" Kunzite asked looking up at him.

"The left side of the neck, here, "Darien said tilting her head and pointing to the slight abrasion.

Kunzite moved her hair out of the way and swiped his tongue swiftly along her jaw.

He paused trying his best to suppress the scrunched face he had to make. Due to the bitterness, he swallowed a mouthful of his own saliva.

"This is extremely strong matter, the only way I can describe its purity is by asking you if you've ever had a 100% proof alcohol," Kunzite informed him.

Darien was extremely alarmed, "Are you fucking kidding me, those clowns pushed a whole syringe of that shit into her."

Kunzite filled his own syringe to the top with a medicine from a small bottle.

'Thank goodness I brought a full bottle of antibiotic with me.' Kunzite thought to himself.

"Sit her up; you're going to have to keep her upright for this stuff to take immediate effect. She can't lie down for the next two hours, do you understand?" Kunzite said.

"Pick her up and hold her for a second will ya?", Darien ordered.

Kunzite did as he was told. He lifted her lithe body into his arms and waited for Darien's cue. Darien began propped up the pillows on the bed so that they lay flat against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Kunzite questioned impatiently.

"If I'm going to be stuck sitting here for two hours I want to be comfortable!" Darien spat back, "I was shot yesterday remember?!" He stated with an obnoxious glare.

"Okay hand her over," Darien finally ordered after climbing into the bed first.

Kunzite pleasantly obliged and began gradually lowering her into a seated position atop Darien's lap. He turned Serena sideways against his boss's chest and let her head crook just under his chin. Serena's limp arms hung in her lap while her legs bent and rested smoothly across Darien's muscular ones. Kunzite helped him readjust the pillows to help make the pair more comfortable.

"Okay, hold up her head, I need to get as close to the insertion site as I can," Kunzite informed him.

Darien followed his instructions and with one of his arms wrapped around her body, used the other to grab her by the chin and tilt it up. This position had him looking directly into her tantalizing little face. Her lips were so close they could almost touch his.

"Okay that shots done, I need to do one more," Kunzite said filling up another clean syringe and telling Darien to continue to hold her still.

Darien did as was told and Kunzite administered the last shot.

"Done!" Kunzite stated with finality.

Darien slowly lowered her head back to the crook in his neck and leaned back a little allowing her body to lean against his own. With all modesty forgotten, the top of her gown hung open to reveal a great deal of cleavage due to a button or two coming undone. Her gown bunched at her waist while her lace hidden fanny rested atop his denim covered lap. Kunzite covered them both the best to his ability and then went to sit in the chair Darien was sitting in when he had first arrived. Both men rested their eyes as they spoke back and forth to one another.

"Find what you were looking for?" Kunzite asked.

"At your feet", Shields responded.

"So this must be the famous Miss Serena," Kunzite said grinning, "What a beautiful little thing, it's a shame she's having to go through all of this trouble today."

Kunzite looked over at her now with apprehension in his eyes, "is she going to become one of your many Sexual conquests?" he asked curiously.

Darien opened his eyes now and looked over to his long time Conrad and brother. "I have no interest in pursuing anything of that nature with this woman."

He then looked down at her and covered her bare shoulder where the blanket had suddenly slipped to reveal smooth silky skin.

"You've never been one to do charity work, what is your purpose for helping her might I ask?" Kunzite asked incredulously.

Darien looked down at her again and reveled for a moment in the way her body molded flawlessly into his own. He saw her chest rise and fall under the blanket with each breath she took. The warmth that radiated off of her body in combination with her sweet smell consumed him and in that moment he felt greedily protective over her.

"She was driving behind me when those goons attacked. She tried to help me get out of my now totaled Escalade." Darien said rolling his eyes as he recalled the exciting feeling he had gotten from driving it off the lot.

"The newest one in the series, it's either permanently smashed into a tree or was probably ushered on the back of a tow truck en route to a junkyard. I'm going to have to customize another one and have it sent to me. That in itself would undoubtedly take another few months of waiting. I barely had this one for a week, damn bastards!" Darien scoffed angrily as he rambled on while Kunzite suppressed a laugh.

"Anyway, even with my gun pointed at her she still endeavored to help me. She also took out one of the idiots herself. My arm didn't seem to want to cooperate for me", Darien said holding out his arm.

He made a fist, flexed and un-flexed it inwardly a couple of times before finally resting it atop Serena's legs. He unconsciously pulled the shapely pair in closer to himself. Kunzite looked from Serena to Darien once again. Darien caught a glance of Kunzites expression and quickly attempted to thwart his brother's suspicions and presumptions.

"She dropped me off and that was it, but seeing that guy thrust that needle full of junk into her neck I figured I owed it to her to do something." Darien said finished off his story by tilting her head back and to the side, making sure to inspect all three of the insertion sites to make sure they weren't infected.

It was too dark to see them clearly but he knew one of them was going to leave a bruise. With his free hand he slid his fingers along her jaw and did a double rub over the insertion spot hopping to help the blood flow more efficiently to the skin. In doing this it caused her silky smooth cheek to rub up against his own scruffy one. Someone like him didn't deserve to be around someone like her. She deserved more than a man like him. Someone who killed and recognized having wealth as having power.

He had never been this close to a real, honest, true to God woman before and it felt sinful but in a strange way it also felt just. As if it was somehow a reward for his good behavior. Darien lowered her head once again so that it rested slightly under his chin. Kunzite watched closely as his brother held her delicately and at moments touched Serena in an intimate manner to inspect her injuries or any that she might have sustained in the tussle.

Kunzite finally spoke, "why can't you accept that you may one day want to feel closer to someone?"

Darien looked over to him angrily, "Have you forgotten yourself Kunzite? Your place? What it is we do for a living. Anyone to stand by me would be crushed. I don't have weaknesses; but the enemy could manipulate me by using any mate I catch against me. No female should ever be punished on my behalf."

Darien looked down at the woman in his arms and grew cold despite the warmth.

"Weaknesses are for the fallen, I am a champion. You and the others have your companions and among our business that is for the most part respected but not for me. My choices will be targeted and hunted like free advantage. I don't have the time to be wasting trying to protect a selfish decision."

Neither one of them spoke after that. They spent the rest of the time quiet and eventually tried catching up on their sleep by taking naps.

* * *

A beep went off on Kunzites watch, waking them both from their brief slumber.

"Okay you can lay her down now." Kunzite said leaning down and perching next to them on the bed,

"which bag is it?" he asked Darien attempting to reach for the book bag under the bed and realizing that there were two of them.

"The one on the right" Darien responded.

Kunzite grabbed it and got up. Darien shifted and began to release her from his hold. He laid her down on her side and rapidly pulled his body from underneath hers. As Darien went to cover her she began to stir. Both men stopped what they were doing and didn't move. Groggily Serena attempted to lift herself up onto her elbows and look to each side of the bed. That's when she saw the two men.

She was startled at first but after a second glance scrunched up her face in recognition and said his name, "Mr. Shields? Is that you?"

"In the flesh", he said cockily with a big salacious grin on his face.

Kunzite rolled his eyes. Serena slumped to the edge of the bed ready to get up but as she bid to stand her knees gave way and she began to fall. Darien caught her instantly by encircling his arms around her waist and enfolded her body to his own.

"You're okay!" she exclaimed sleepily, smiling wide.

Darien steadily lowered her back down onto the bed.

"I'm so glad you're all right," Serena told him sweetly.

Just as Darien pulled himself away, Serena swiftly sat upright. She reached her arms out and wrapped them securely around his neck.

"I was so worried about you." She blubbered while attempting to do her best to hide the sudden flood of emotion.

He felt uncomfortable at first but still continued to allow her to embrace him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked removing him from her hold.

He used this opportunity to step away from her and then pointed to the book bag in Kunzite hands. Kunzite nodded in her direction.

"I came to retrieve what's mine," Darien told her in a stern voice.

She unexpectedly felt a bout of fatigue hit her and laid back down.

"I was going to call you after work tomorrow to get it back to you," she informed him, letting out a long and contagious yawn.

At the mention of her job Darien fumed inwardly.

"Let's go Kunzite", he barked.

He turned around in completely disregarded to her presence and started heading through the double doors

"Mr. Shields. . ." she said softly while closing her eyes.

He stopped without looking at her.

"Thank you."

He paused for a moment before finally turning around. She had fallen asleep. He looked out the door as Kunzite headed down the fire escape stairs and then looked back to Serena.

He walked over and pulled the sheet over her heavenly form.

"Were square now," he told her walking back to the exit and giving her one last glance, "Bye Serenity."

With that said, he left making sure to close and lock the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon.

Chapter 2

Authors Note: This Chapter Has been Revised.

Serena woke up feeling like a truck had hit her. She had a terrible headache and 'Wait! Did yesterday really happen or was it all a dream?' She thought to herself.

She rushed to her closet door and opened it to see that the book bag that had once sat there, was now gone.

'Oh my gosh! It DID happen! He was in my home. That Darien Shields guy was in my house. I can't believe it. How did he know where I lived? I mean he did say he just came for his bag so maybe I'll never see him again. I'm glad he's okay but I'm definitely locking my doors from now on.'

Looking over to the clock she groaned and headed towards the bathroom to jump into the shower and get ready for the big day ahead of her. She knew didn't have the time to be standing around and trying to figure out what had taken place the night before. Serena planned to go about the rest of her day pretending like it never even happened.

* * *

She walked down the hall making sure to write down everything her boss was conveying to her.

"The big boss has ten meetings today." He told her. "As you know he's been away on other business for over a month so he has a lot of ground to cover now that he's back. You'll need to be extremely flexible. Make sure he gets his meals in and has all the documents he needs. Altogether, the T's are to be crossed and the I's are to be dotted. Everything should always be locked in by the end of the day. Do you understand? "Safire said looking down at her now and putting his hand gently on her back.

She nodded, agreeing and he smiled. They stopped in front of a hard dark wood door and Safire knocked on it briefly.

"Come in," the deep voice on the other side shouted.

Serena prepared herself by straightening out her skirt and taking in a deep breath.

Upon opening the door Sapphire guided Serena inside. The office was expansive with floor to ceiling windows lining the whole back wall. It exposed an amazing twenty story view. An exceedingly large desk sat in the center of the room with three seemingly comfortable chairs resting in front of it. She looked straight ahead to see a devilishly handsome man distractedly sitting in a large chair and signing what looked to be legal forms.

Sapphire ushered Serena forward, "This is Serena Tuskino your new private secretary" Sapphire said jovially.

She moved closer to the desk holding out her hand for him to shake. While he finished signing his name on something she used this opportunity to take in the appearance of the muscular man in front of her. He was wearing a dark grey suit with a white shirt and a beige silk tie. His hair was so light it could be confused with being white instead of blond. It was combed back meticulously with a few strands falling just over his eyes.

He finally stopped what he was doing and looked up to see her hand there, waiting for him. Taking her hand in his he stood leisurely and let his eyes trace up her body. She was too distracted to notice his charm because his height had taken her off guard.

'He's probably the tallest man I've ever met', she noted mentally.

His dark olive skin made hers look ivory in comparison. When her eyes met his she was glued to her spot mesmerized by him. His eyes were beautiful, the rarest color she'd ever seen. They looked like a precious stone, purple with flecks of green and blue.

He smirked at her spacy expression and gave her an appreciative glance before letting her hand go. He took in her appearance as well. Her hair was long and flowed down to her waist in loose perfect curls. Today she had chosen to wear a puffy short sleeved, white collared button up blouse that she had tucked into a Heather Grey pencil skirt. The skirt she had on started high on her waist and ended just above her knees. Revealing just enough of her perfectly toned legs to make him fantasize about them being wrapped around his waist.

To tie it all together she also adorned a black decorative belt with gold accents and had on her most comfortable pair of black stilettos, but even with the extra height she still could have never match his. She wore her make-up light for work which made her look glowing and polished. Serena reminded him of a model who just stepped fresh out of a photo shoot.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Tuskino, I'm Diamond Powers your new boss. You'll be working solely with me now that I've returned. I'm sure Sapphire has briefed you."

"Yes he has." She answered seriously snapping back to reality while nodding.

"Great, shall we get started?" He asked gesturing for her to sit in one of the empty chairs in front of his desk.

"I'll be in my office if either of you two need me.", Sapphire said before turning to leave.

Serena watched him go and then turned her attention back to Diamond.

He was watching and accessing her closely now, "It has come to my attention that you were looking to progress over time from receptionist to my personal office assistant."

"Yes Sir," she told him.

"As of yesterday I am down a Personal Assistant but neither Sapphire nor I can properly train you at this time. We will instead automatically place you in the assistant position and see whether you are capable enough to handle the responsibility. Do you think you'd be able to handle that?"

She nodded her head with surprise, "yes sir, completely. Thank you for the opportunity."

He gave her a respectful nod dismissing her excitement and began dictating his list of demands, "I'll want my lunch at noon or one and my dinner at five. I expect all major tasks to be completed by the end of the day. You and I are both going to be here past closing the majority of the time so you will need to understand that it is important for you to manage your time extremely wisely. I must tell you that this job will need to be your MAIN priority for us to be a successful firm. Unfortunately this means that your private life will most definitely suffer because of it. If this is something you can come to accept than you will fit right in perfectly. "

Serena nodded unfazed and wrote his requests down as she continued to listen intently.

* * *

The day went by quickly with her new boss keeping her extremely busy. It was half past six and they had been in meetings all day. With only two meetings left, Serena was racing to get all her notes typed up. She had been given an office directly next to Diamond but it was in no way as expansive. It was a small room with white walls. An L shaped glass desk sat against one solid wall facing forward and a bookshelf on the opposite.

The back wall adjacent to the door was a floor to ceiling window and had a beautiful view of the city. It gave her amazing natural light and put her in a great mood. Sitting at her desk in the small office she continued typing up the notes taken from all the meetings she had attended throughout the day. Serena stopped for a moment to stretch her legs and reflect on her day thus far. This was more work than she had originally anticipated but she enjoyed it and was appreciative for the position she was so awarded so quickly.

Serena declared to herself that she was definitely going to earn her keep. Glancing at the clock she saved her documents and went to knock on Mr. Powers' door.

"Come in" said a muffled voice.

He looked up behind a pair rimless glasses and gestured her in, "Come, sit down", he commanded.

She did as was told.

"Have you sent me the collective?" He asked looking stone faced in her direction.

"No sir I'm still typing them, but I will as soon as I..." he didn't let her finish before abruptly getting after her.

"I want those in my inbox and paper copies in my hand before my last meeting is over tonight. Understood?" he stated strictly looking directly into her eyes.

"Yes Mr. Powers it will be done." She told him confidently.

"Good. I don't need you to be present for these last two meetings, but I will ask that since you are the only employee left on this floor besides security and myself that you will escort all of my guests in attendance to the conference room once they have arrived." He looked to her awaiting a confirmation.

"Yes Sir." She said getting up.

As she started out the door he called out to her.

"Ms. Tuskino?!" he shouted.

"Yes?" she questioned startled.

"Please feel free to make a pot of coffee." He said smiling at her with a mischievous grin.

Defeated she let out a heavy breath. "Yes sir."

'I wonder if I look as exhausted as I feel? I'm going to have to find a way to keep my energy up.' She thought wearily.

"Make a COUPLE pots for this evening's group," He told her.

"Got it." She said smiling before leaving and shutting the office door behind her.

* * *

As she took the first sip of the fresh pot of coffee the elevator ding was herd letting her know that the first guest had arrived to the floor. She went to greet them. It was a tall and skinny man dressed in a black suit with a matching tie.

"Hello my name is Serena Tuskino, Diamond Powers new assistant, follow me please." She said smiling, he didn't respond, just nodded.

Upon arrival to the conference room he stood next to her by the door.

"Go ahead and take a seat" she said cheerfully as she gestured towards the table.

He took a seat so that he was facing the door.

"He will be with you shortly. " she stated kindly.

Serena hurried to Diamonds office and opened the door without thinking. The cold character in the other room had her on edge for some reason and it made her forget formalities. Diamond was standing at his desk cocking a handgun. The sound startled Serena and he turned to look over to her with a serious look on his face. He then leisurely tucked the gun away just inside the front flap of his suit. He did this as if it was the most normal thing in the world. She put her hand to her chest uncomfortably while her other hand rested on the knob.

Clearing her throat Serena tried to regain a sense of calm, "I'm sorry sir to barge in but I wanted to let you know that your first guest is here."

"Thank you Miss Tuskino that will be all," He said curtly.

She nodded and shut the door quietly.

'My boss carries a gun with him at work and he meets with questionable looking people. This is all normal;' she thought trying to convince herself, 'the guy just likes to be safe that's it, end of story. This is definitely something I'm going to need to get used to,' she thought mentally putting it on her list from earlier right under 'no social life permitted!'

Another ding of the elevator interrupted her thoughts and she headed back in that direction.

* * *

The next five dings of the elevator all revealed men who looked either highly dangerous or extremely questionable. They all found a way to make her nervous in a variety of ways.

'Keep it together Serena' she tried to tell herself, 'This is a prestigious corporation. They've been buying and selling small business for the past fifteen years very successfully. Looks can be deceiving and there is nothing to worry about here'.

Some of them came in groups up the elevator; several were talkative and jovial while others were silent and moody.

There was one guy in particular, a very heavy set man in a suit probably about twenty years older than her that stuck out to her the most. His positive energy and upbeat attitude were contagious; he joked and flirted with her along the route to the conference room. After all nineteen men had arrived she cheerfully walked in and offered them each a cup of coffee. The men who weren't interested waved her off. Serena walked around the table and put down Styrofoam cups in front of each person and cautiously poured coffee from a steaming pitcher.

After she filled the last glass she heard the elevator ding once again. It was the sweets delivery she ordered earlier for the group, after retrieving it she came back quickly with a box full of doughnuts. Some of the men smiled with delight just at the sight of the pink box. She had been shown by Sapphire weeks earlier how important the wining and dining of clients was to their company's customs. There was a special credit card and folder of businesses set aside to do just that.

The friendly one called out to her, "come put it down over here honey".

She smiled at him despite her uncomfortable feelings towards the term of endearment, and followed orders. The box was heavier then it looked. Putting it down she leaned over, unbeknownst to her revealing a bit of cleavage. Looking up she caught three men eyeing her chest like a delicious piece of steak. Serena felt something graze her rear and it caused her to stand up right quickly.

"You did a great job apple bottom!" the positive, sweet talker told her with a glint of desire in his eyes.

Before Serena had the chance to retort and get after him for touching her inappropriately Diamond made an appearance.

"Tony," a deep familiar voice scolded caused everyone including herself to turn and face the door.

"Keep your hands off my new assistant," Diamond said looking straight at Tony menacingly.

Serena adjusted her skirt and looked uncomfortably towards Tony. She then briefly nodded to Diamond in thanks and with rosy cheeks left the room feeling mortified. Returning to her office she scurried to finish typing up her work load and did her best not to think about the rowdy group a few doors down.

* * *

Diamond went to his designated seat at the head of the table and sat down. He had watched the scene play out before him prior to his announcing himself. Serena bending over the table with her perfectly rounded derriere pushed out had elicited testosterone from more than just Tony. He watched the way Tony rubbed his hand across her bottom and it aggravated him. She looked ready to give Tony a scolding when Diamond had abruptly interjected. These weren't the type of men to overlook a defiant woman. She had no idea what these criminals were capable.

Diamond had witnessed Serena's ashamed and embarrassed surface and it exasperated him to know that she could be so effortlessly exposed. He needed to have people working for him that weren't so easily read and transparent. Serena had regarded him appreciatively and hastily retreated from the room making sure to close the door behind her. He watched her departure and then looked to the group. Tony and a couple of the guys were starting to chum up and chuckle about the booty caress he had walked in on.

Diamond raised his voice now more angry than before, "Let's get to business gentleman. I find myself wondering sometimes why I am paying such a shit load of money to a bunch of boys who just pig around all day." He said this looking directly at Tony.

Chuckling Tony pointed to the door and spoke his peace, "That's a fine piece of ass you got there Mr. Powers. Why the sudden switch?"

Diamond sat there expressionless. He was not amused, "If you have all so carelessly forgotten yesterday's events I will refresh your memory. My last assistant got himself killed because of his own stupidity. This means I still don't have that chip and I still don't have any form of control over Shields."

The first man that had arrived cleared his throat making everyone turn to him, "What is it Vincent?" Diamond asked curiously.

"I was able to successfully put a guy on the inside," the man started. Diamond turned to him impressed as every other man at the table became silent and looked on shocked. "The Shields aren't as untouchable as we think they are. As we all know nothing can stop them physically but mentally they're all reachable. For the exception of one, Mr. Darien Shields. But what if we put him in a position where he had to give himself up for the protection and safety of his brother's families?"

The shields had always been successful at keeping their secrets hidden and private. "This whole time we've been trying to damage his businesses in hopes to diminish him, but that's not going to get us anywhere. We need to be more ruthless. They have always been able to evade us for the most part but it has now been brought to my attention that three of the brothers have serious significant others." Vincent took a sip of his coffee after finishing this last proclamation.

Diamond smiled, He knew how detrimental this was going to be for Shields. Families were usually off limits but Diamond didn't care for any of that. He would crush his opponent no matter what the situation. He considered himself the biggest and the best in the MOB. People feared him and he liked it that way. He didn't care about hurting innocent people. Innocence didn't exist in his mind; everyone was corrupt when given the opportunity.

Tony and a couple other guys sat at the edge of their chairs uncomfortable now. They had ceased eating and left their sweet treats forgotten on the table.

"Boss", a short skinny guy named Anthony interjected, "This isn't how we do things, "a bunch of them nodded their heads in agreement. "Family's aren't supposed to be involved in MOB dealings. That has always been the unspoken law in this business. It's cruel even for us."

Diamond pulled out his gun, cocked it and pointed it at Anthony, "It's either going to be them or you Anthony. You choose." Diamond Threatened.

Anthony shut his mouth and sat back in his chair looking defeated.

"I will automatically assume if you are not with me, then you're against me. Do I make myself clear boys? "Diamond seethed with his eyes still only trained on Anthony.

"Yes Boss." They all nodded in agreement, Anthony following suit.

"This Meeting is over, do as I say! Or YOU will be next. All of you may leave except for Carmelo and Anthony." He ordered.

All the men stood up and bowed to Diamond respectfully. Some of them grabbed a doughnut on their way out. Anthony sat there nervously waiting to see what Diamond would do.

"What is it boss?" Carmelo asked cautiously as Diamond faced the duo.

"I want an update on the tracing of my new assistant," Diamond said cautiously leaning back in his chair.

Anthony relaxed and smiled as he began filling his boss in, "She's a babe as you can see but all kidding aside she's clean. No history of anything suspicious and not currently in a relationship."

Diamond had already concluded that based on her reaction to his comment earlier regarding having no time for a social life.

"Miss Tuskino lives just out of the city, on the third floor of some joint near the city hall area. It's a nice clean little place, she's pretty organized. Came from a small family and has only one living relative, a brother. Father was a cop but is deceased now along with her mother from a car accident a couple years back."

"Anything picked up from the phone?" Diamond asked.

Carmelo chimed in now, "No calls or messages coming in or out. She went straight here this morning from her home and we'll see if she's got any extracurricular activities when you cut her loose tonight. I've got to say that I'm surprised she's holding up so well. She woke up when we were setting up the trace and Anthony had to knock her out with a hit of juice.

Diamond looked to Anthony annoyed.

"What?" Anthony defensively questioned shrugging his arms.

"All right. Keep me posted." Diamond said getting up. "See yourselves out." He told them arrogantly. With that he left the room.

* * *

Diamond walked to Serena's office and opened the door. She was sitting there typing the pages up that sat in front of her. She was so consumed by what she was working on so she didn't hear him come in. She had been sitting in the dark and was looking into an illuminating screen. He flipped on the light and this is what caused her to look up.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked startled.

"Are those notes almost done?" he asked tired and aggravated.

"Yes, I'm reviewing the last page for errors right now. They will be in your inbox as well as your hands in twenty minutes tops I promise, she said smiling at him with her perfectly white teeth.

'Why does she smile so much?' He wondered.

"Great." He said flatly," the next meeting is one on one. When they get here send them to my office."

"All right sir," She responded.

He went to leave, but then abruptly turned around and stood at her door.

"One more thing, "he said seriously. She stopped typing and looked up at him questioningly. "Don't EVER just open my office door again without making your presence known prior. Do you understand Miss Tuskino?!" he told her with malice in his voice.

She flushed and took a deep gulp. "Of course Mr. Powers I'm extremely sorry," she said standing, "that was careless of me. It won't happen again."

He left without acknowledging her apology and she waited a minute before settling herself back down onto the chair to finish the notes diligently.

* * *

The last Bing of the night had finally arrived and Serena got up to go greet the new arrival. As she reached the entryway, in walked a red headed vixen. Serena couldn't help but feel intimidated. The woman's long red hair was parted to the side and was slung all over one shoulder. Deep red lipstick covered the woman's lips. She was tall and leggy wearing a deep purple sleeveless dress that pushed her breasts up high. The hem of the skirt was so short it barely covered her bottom.

"Hello" she said smiling seductively. Serena smiled sweetly back. "I'm looking for Diamond Powers" the woman said looking Serena up and down disapprovingly.

"Right this way." Serena told her motioning with her arms towards the direction of Diamonds office. She remembered to knock on the door this time.

"Come in," Diamond relayed from the other side.

She opened it gradually and saw he was on his phone finishing up a call. He motioned for them to sit down. Serena pulled out one of the chairs in front of the desk and motioned for the woman to come sit. The red head obliged by scantily slithering into the chair. She crossing her legs and waved Serena off. Serena nodded to her and left the room closing the door behind her. Serena considered this woman rude but she didn't take it personal, she had more important things to worry about, like getting those notes completed.

* * *

Upon finishing the call Diamond looked to the woman sitting directly across from him.

He smirked at her and reclined back in his chair, "You're my last client for the day I see. What can I do for you Emerald?"

She switched the legs she was crossing making sure to spread them just wide enough during the switch to show off her lack of undergarments. This did not go unnoticed by Diamond but it had no effect on him. Emerald became perturbed and looked to the door Serena had just walked out of.

"I see you have new help", she said seductively standing and slowly strutting around the expansive office touching the frames of art hanging on walls as she went. "She looks like she would be fun. Have you tasted her yet? I myself find her simply irresistible, just looking at her must make you VERY hard."

She walked over to the door and locked it. Diamond watched her every movement wisely.

"What is the reason for your visit?" He said with his eyes trained on hers. His voice was unwavering.

She walked up to him sliding herself stealth fully between him and his desk.

"I came to show you what you've been missing." She said, put her hands on his legs and slowly going down to her knees. As she knelt before him he looked at her darkly. Glancing up at him she slid her hands up and down his thighs slowly.

"I'm not missing much of anything, if you want to know the truth." he said cockily.

She looked to the door icily and then back at him.

"You think I don't know where that dirty little cunt of yours has been?" he said irritated.

She got angry and started stroking his penis through his pants. He gritted his teeth and continued to let her do it.

"You let Shields put his muddy hands all over your body. I don't like to share period! Especially not my bitches and DEFINATELY not with my enemy." She hastily unbuttoned his pants and slowly pulled down his zipper.

"Common Diamond you know you want it, "she said lustfully ignoring his comments.

"I'm to assume Shields has given you no pleasure so you've come back to me to beg for a release?" he remarked ruthlessly.

She pulled out his shaft and started rubbing it skillfully back and forth. He looked down at her with no expression whilst she took it in her mouth slowly, but he still wasn't getting aroused. She unzipped the back of her dress and let her breasts spill out the front of it. He continually paid them no mind as she pressed them up against his hanging member. Emerald started rubbing him again. He finally got enraged and pushed her off of him entirely.

"You think I'd desire a prostitute?!" He yelled looking at her disgusted.

She angrily scoffed and got up off the floor.

"What are you gay now?! Is this about that new slut you hired?!" She shouted back crossing her arms over her naked chest.

He stood up brusquely and grabbed her by her shoulders. She was frightened; he could see it in her eyes.

"Get on your knees." He demanded shaking her forcefully then letting her go. She looked at him unsure.

"Get on your fucking knees!" He yelled louder.

She did as she was told, that's when she noticed his growing length and smiled inwardly.

"Open your mouth." He demanded.

She opened her mouth wide and he roughly grabbed her shoulder again. He gripped his cock and shoved it to the back of her throat. He anchored the back her head by her hair and started bobbing it against him. She seemed uncomfortable at first but began taking over once he relinquished his hold on her. Soon he was standing there enjoying the pleasure with his eyes closed. She brought him to the edge and then let him crave her by pulling away.

She stopped sucking and started rubbing. Diamond knew she was a vindictive slut but he didn't care because it just meant she had the experience needed to give him incredible blow jobs.

"Oh Diamond", she gushed, "I knew you still desired me." He abruptly grabbed her by the hair and shoved his cock to the back of her mouth and began gagging her with it.

"Little wench, learn when to keep your mouth shut." He didn't care if she was struggling. The Bitch needed to know it was him who had all the control. He finally came, filling her throat full of cum before letting her fall to the floor gasping for air.

"You asshole," she yelled between breaths, "I couldn't breathe!" She held her hand to her throat looking up at him, taken back by his actions as she continued to heave in deep breaths.

"Get up!" He told her, she did slowly. He closed his laptop and yanked the power cord off of it dropping it onto the office chair that was close by. Once on her feet he grabbed her and turned her around pressing the front of her body into his desk.

"Bend over and put your hands above your head." She did as she was told by grabbing onto the edge of the desk. He opened one of the top drawers and pulled out a condom. Ripping it open he sheathed himself with precision. She spread her legs open pushing her bottom up into the air as her chest pressed hard against the cold surface.

He suddenly slammed himself deep into her in one swoop and slowly withdrew. She grunted with the blunt smacking of their bodies. He did it again, making her grunt even louder this time. He pushed a lot harder the third time and she yelled out in both agony and arousal. He suddenly pulled himself out again.

Diamond took two of his fingers and pressed them into her vagina hard. At first this caused her to moan and then he began sliding them in and out of her rhythmically into a pattern this allowed her to relax. She gasped as her juices started to flow slowly down his fingers, cascading moisture into Diamonds hand. He drew his fingers out and replaced them with his cock, sliding it into her entrance slowly this time. He reached his hand around and put his cum moistened hand across her mouth.

She inhaled her own juice and moaned, "Yes Diamond...please forgive me. I've been a naughty little whore. Punish me!"

He rode her long and pounded her hard until they both finally found their release. She collapsed on the desk and he pushed her away from himself. Diamond slipped off the filled condom and tossed it into the waste basket. He didn't wait long to let it be known that he didn't want her there any longer.

"Get out of my office, I've exonerated you for now, but I don't want to see you for a while. Don't come here unless you're summoned or called upon. Do I make myself clear?"

Emerald was in front of his desk trying to get fixed and straightened back up. She smiled cattily at him.

"Stop playing coy with me Diamond. I see right through you. We both know I'm the only one who can make you feel any semblance of need or desire. I give you that domination that so few women are willing to offer a man." She exclaimed standing in front of him now. A few hairs out of place but for the most part unruffled. She put her hands on Diamond's chest and leaned her body against his, "I saw the expression on your face when you unloaded down my throat. It was more than just a release for you. It was you surrendering to me. I have you wrapped around my fingers baby. "

He looked at her for a moment as if pondering something and then he began to laugh. Diamond pulled away from her and moved to the door. He unlocked it and held it open, gesturing for her to walk through.

"That's what I've always liked about you Emerald," he told her with a great amount of sarcasm, "you've always been great for a good laugh." She grabbed up her bag and started walking out cheekily. When she got to the door she grinned like a Cheshire cat and walked out without saying another word.

Diamond shut his office door behind her shaking his head at the thought of the annoying audacity the skank who just left had. He went back to his desk and started packing up his stuff for that night.

* * *

Serena had finished up the work load for the day and printed all the notes and documents Diamond had requested. Since he was still in his meeting with that red headed woman Emerald she sent it to Mr. Powers email and figured she would give him a hard copy when the pair ended their discussion. She was done collecting her things for the night and decided to tidy up the conference room. Serena grabbed up all the forgotten cups, napkins and leftover food. She threw them into a trash bag that she had found in the cleaning supply closet. After pulling all the full waste baskets throughout the office she took them down to the first floor and tossed them heavily over the side of the dumpster.

As Serena turned around to go back into the building she paused, suddenly startled. Putting her hand to her chest she sauntered backwards. Diamond stood there in the doorway leaning with his arms crossed comfortably against his chest.

"Did I frighten you Ms. Tuskino?" he asked her in a low seductive tone.

"I was just startled", she said starting to walk towards him.

He opened the door moving to the side just enough to let her by. She looked up and smiled at him as she went.

"Thank You." She said passing him.

He nodded looking at her mischievously and followed behind her into the elevator.

"I noticed you cleaned up the conference room," he said matter of fact. "I specifically pay people to do that. It's not in your job description sweetheart." He said sounding very arrogant.

She leaned against the wall looking up at him as he continued to speak.

"That side door you used leading to the back is always secure. You'll lock yourself out there if you aren't careful." Both of them stood at opposite ends of the elevator as it ascended. "It's also not safe for you to be out there at this time of night." He badgered before the elevator door dinged open to their floor.

He stood there looking at her expectantly.

"I'll be more conscious of that next time sir. Thank you again," She told him coolly, starting to get annoyed.

He nodded in acknowledgement and they both walked into her office where he had left his briefcase, before going in search of her. Serena walked over to her desk and grabbed her bag; also collecting the file folder full of the documents he wanted.

"Here is all the paperwork Mr. Powers." She said handing the file to him.

Walking to the front of her desk he laid the folder down and opened it, pulling out each of the documents and making sure to inspect them closely.

"Come here..." He motioned clearing a space for her.

He kept one hand on the desk as he ushered her to come stand in front of him. She pulled her long coat on as she went. Diamond put one of his hands on her lower back and with the other pointing to the top of one of the notes.

"In each upper right header I want to see a title for the documents, business names, dates, and your name so that I know who to correspond with in case I have any inquiries."

"All right sir", she said reaching over her desk to grab a pen and quickly scribing the information.

He watched her every movement and took in her sweet vanilla scent.

"Normally I would like all that information typed but for tonight this will do. Did you email me everything?"

"Yes sir", she replied as he picked up each section and skimmed through it grinning slowly.

"This is great work Miss Tuskino, I must say I am very impressed", He said looking to her cheerfully now.

He gathered the paperwork together, tapped it against the desk to align it and placed it all back into the folder.

Looking directly into Serena's eyes he could see that she was exhausted.

"I don't have any more work for you to do tonight, so you should go home and get some rest" He told her.

"Thank you sir." She said smiling to him.

They both turned and began walking towards the door with their work bags in hand. Just as the pair had reached the door frame Serena put her arm out to brace herself against it, this simultaneously stopped Diamond in his tracks.

"Miss Tuskino?" he questioned looking around to see if there was something obstructing her.

She began to slowly slip downward. He dropped his bag and grabbed her before she fell to the floor. He quickly wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against himself.

"Ms. Tuskino?" He urged looking around again.

She put her hand softly over his arm trying to steady herself for a moment. Diamond helped Serena get back to her feet. Holding her gently with an arm around her hip he could now see the tiny bruise on her neck along her jaw bone.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what's the matter with me. The room just started to get fuzzy." She said groggily trying to regain focus.

'This must be one of the after effects of the injection my men delivered to her earlier that morning.' Diamond thought.

She leveled herself with the help of the door frame and adjusted her eyes. He used this opportunity to reach down and grab both of their suitcases.

"I think I will be okay now I-," she said turning to look at him.

Before she even had the chance to finish her sentence he surprised her by picking her up bridal style. She subsequently wrapped her arms around his neck. Uneasy with the new height she held herself tightly against him.

"Mr. Powers, this really isn't necessary. I'm fine. Really!" Serena told him exasperated as she turned to look him in the eye.

Her face met closely with his and she hitched her breath.

'He's so incredibly handsome', she thought.

"Miss Tuskino, I insist, if you are not well I don't want you harming yourself. Last thing I need is a lawsuit." He told her smiling now. She smiled back at his playful humor.

"You cannot possibly carry me and all of our things, come on and let me down." She told him and then tried to move her legs out of his arms but he just held her up higher and started walking.

She pulled closer to him again in fear of falling. He gave a deep throated chuckle, "Do you have a fear of heights Ms. Tuskino?" He asked turning her body so that she could press the button to call the elevator. The elevator door opened automatically and he stepped on with her still in his arms.

"I am a tad bit; I'm not used to being carried especially by someone so tall." She told him sincerely.

"Floor please," he requested turning her body to face the numbered buttons on the wall.

She pressed the '1' button and the elevator doors began to close.

"Thank you", he said. After a moment of silence his tone changed and he began inquiring about her weaknesses, "Your job here will entail a great deal of flying. You will need to accompany me to many different out of state and country meetings; do you think you will not be able to fulfill your duties as my assistant adequately?" He asked looking to her sternly with their eyes trained on each other.

Their faces were only inches apart now. She swallowed nervously; fear filled her at the thought of being thousands of feet in the air.

"I am afraid of flying," she told him softly," but I will do whenever is required of me. I'm dedicated to doing an amazing job for you and this company. I really appreciate the opportunity that you and Sapphire have given to me." With one arm wrapped around the back of his neck and the other pressed up against the front of his body Serena softly absentmindedly played with the lapels of his suit jacket.

Catching herself she nervously slid her hand just inside the front flap of his suit jacket. Unintentionally the feeling of her small hand splayed on his chest aroused him.

"Only time will tell if you're completely suited for the position." He told her with a stern tone.

They got out of the elevator and he started walking them towards the exit where a security guard waited for them. The guard greeted him respectfully and Diamond acknowledged him. Once outside the guard walked alongside them offering to take the briefcases. Diamond obliged and it allowed him better ability to fully hold Serenity securely to himself.

"I'm more then fine to walk now Mr. Powers," she told him with laughter and embarrassment in her voice. He ignored her and kept walking.

"What's wrong Ms. Tuskino? You act as if you've never been held by a man before." Diamond said crudely.

Shocked by his statement she blushed and pushed herself forcefully away from him stronger this time.

"Mr. Powers, put me down please!," she demanded feeling irritated by his statement. He decided it was best then to do as she said.

She adjusted her skirt while Diamond and the guard stood there waiting for her to follow them. Diamonds chest started to become cool where it had once been warm with her in his embrace. He chalked it up to the cold night air. She walked up to the guard and retrieved her suitcase from him, "I'll take this, thank you."

"Where are you parked?" Diamond asked taking his own briefcase from the guard.

Diamond walked up next to Serena and kept in time with her slower stride.

"All the way at the other end of the parking lot." She said pointing as she continued to walk.

He reached out and grabbed her wrist redirecting her, "Come this way, I'll drive you to your car; it's late and not safe. That will be all Gordon," Diamond said waving the guard off.

Gordon nodded and turned back towards the building. Serena watched him go and turned to look back at up at Diamond.

"You really don't have to do this, I can manage just fine. I'm used to being on my own. I can take care of myself." She said confidently as they were turning the corner in the garage.

All of a sudden he brought her into a tight embrace and threw his back against the wall with her against him. She had no idea what brought that on until she heard the shooting of bullets. Danger seemed to be following her everywhere.

'What is going on?!' she thought.

Just when she was about to pull away from his embrace the corner of the wall right next to them crumbled from more shots. Diamond moved her next to his car and pressed a button on his key chain, which then in turn unlocked the door.

"Get in the car." He said throwing his bag in the back seat and grabbing his gun that was secured just inside his jacket.

"I'm on this boss!" Gordon could be heard shouting.

Serena did as was told and got into the car. She heard Gordon yell out in pain and a different shot sound came from a separate type of gun.

Diamond stood with his back against the disheveled wall, gun poised up in air. He took a deep breath, walked out into the open and started shooting his gun.

Serena looked out through the window at him with eyes wide.

'All of these people are crazy! My boss just went out there with no cover and started shooting at these random people.' Serena thought panicked.

She could see him and nothing else. That's when she saw it, in the driver's side mirror she saw a guy across the street dressed in all black carrying what looked to be a large powerful gun. He moved into view and she could see that he was trying to get at good angle. She turned to look back to Diamond through the rearview and saw that he hadn't seen the marksmen.

She couldn't allow herself to sit there and watch him get shot. Panicked, she got out of the car. Just as the gunman started to steadily raise his arm Serena ran towards Diamond and knocked him over with all her strength. The both of them landed hard to the ground with Serena on top. He grunted at the impact just as bullets slammed into the cement near them. They both shielded their faces from the debris. Diamond swiftly looked up at her frightened face hovering just above his own.

He then observed the ground where he had once stood. What was once smooth asphalt now looked like a pile of little rocks. He beheld the petite woman on top of him again with her hands pressed hard up against his chest. Diamond reached up and grabbed her face in his hands. He still held the gun; it was forgotten as the handle pressed flush against her cheek.

"You don't understand what you're in the middle of! What are you thinking?!" He said yelling at her.

He couldn't believe that this beautiful woman he had just met this morning was trying to save him. He was part of the same exclusive group of immortals that Darien was so while Diamond could get injured, he wouldn't die. He was a criminal with no weakness and she was not, he couldn't let her take a bullet for him. Diamond felt something in that moment that he had never felt before in his whole entire life. It was weightless and he couldn't describe it but he knew right now that it couldn't be solved; he needed to fix this current situation first. The gun man began running their way, Diamond saw this and rolled them over so that she was under him now and jumped to his feet.

He reached down to hoist her up with him and began making a run for the car. Once they had reached the Bugatti Diamond dropped Serena into the car. It was easily accessible because she had left the door open on the passenger's side. After she was placed inside safely he whacked the door closed and slid across the hood to get to the driver's side. Jumping in the car he pulled out of the parking space and sped off. The man who had been running stopped to shoot at them. Bullets hit the windows making Serena cower in her seat and shield her head with her arms. She winced and closed her eyes shut.

"It's bulletproof," Diamond said out of breath.

"What?" She said opening her eyes slowly and looked over at him.

He turned to her and spoke more evenly, "Your safe now, my car is bulletproof".

She sat up gently looking behind them out the back window. Turning back she looked around and then back up at him.

'Who owns a bulletproof car?' she thought.

"Do you know who those men were?" She asked shyly buckling herself up.

Diamond kept his eyes on the road and his mouth shut.

"You should at least buckle up. It's extremely unsafe not to." She told him.

Surprised, he looked down to her for a moment as she gave a continual nod yes with raised eyebrows to emphasize her point. He just smiled and shook his head back and forth.

"Mr. Powers I'm serious." She said it so sweet and earnestly how could he deny her.

He looked at her again with spite for a moment and then grabbed his belt. Swinging it across his chest he clicked it into place.

"Are you always this demanding?" He said with humor in his voice.

"Yes. I am," she said matter of fact. There was silence in the vehicle for a few moments.

"Why did you risk yourself to help me?" He said this in an irritated voice and it made her confused.

"You needed help. I couldn't just sit there and do nothing. That man could have killed you." She said concerned.

"Don't put yourself in that situation again. Do you understand?" He said with his voice deep and filled with demand.

She didn't respond, just turned and looked out the window. She let out a deep shallow breath then twisted to face him and nodded 'yes'. They remained silent for a few more moments.

"How did I do on my first day?!" she inquired curiously breaking the silence and smiling up at him.

He looked to her briefly just in timed to see the expression on her face. It caused him to crack the biggest smile.

'My kind of girl. Almost gets herself killed and she's still smiling,' he thought proudly.

"You did great! Definitely put in a full day's work." He said honestly making sure to keep his eyes on the road.

She laughed while playfully touching her hand briefly to his shoulder and soon retracted it back to her lap. He felt it again; that lightness, it was warmth that filled his soul but once she had withdrew it left him quicker than it had the previous time.

"I'm driving you home tonight. Tomorrow I'll have a car pick you up and drop you off at work. I'm going to be tightening up security after what took place tonight. From now on I'll want a professional to take you to and from work. I'll have your car delivered to your home. There's a lot of work that we need to get done. I will need to know that you're up for it, even after tonight's little hiccup." He said this just as they were pulling up to her complex.

She turned to him and held out her hand, he looked at it for a moment and then proceeded to shake it.

Looking him straight in the eye she took a deep breath and shakily responded, "I am! You can count on me sir."

They released each other and she warily got out of the car.

"Thank You for the ride Mr. Powers," she said quietly.

"See you at work tomorrow", he told her coolly. She smiled and shut the door.

She began walking away but then stopped herself abruptly, 'Wait how did he know where I lived?' She questioned to herself. She turned around and to ask him but just as she did, he sped off. 'Men and their fast cars.' She thought smiling and shaking her head side to side. "I can't believe everything that has been happening in my life. I need to wake up from this bizarre dream," She said quietly as she let herself into the apartment. Once inside Serena made sure to double lock the door.

Standing in the shadows, Darien had watched Serena closely until she disappeared behind the privacy of her heavy front door. It pleased him to hear her lock it for a change. Shields had seen the exchange and departure between the two new co-workers and didn't like it, not one bit! He couldn't understand how someone as kind as her could work for his biggest Enemy, none other than the devil himself. Diamond was a despicable, cruel individual who used people and when there was nothing left to be gained he disposed of them. He was going to fix this situation and he vowed to do it as soon as he had a plan set in place.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Authors Note: I just wanted to give a HUGE shout out to ALL of the amazing people who reviewed my last two chapters. I feel extremely blessed and it made me want to get the next chapter out to you guys as soon as possible. Thank you so much and keep the reviews coming!

Reviews make the time it takes to get ONE chapter; out, written and revised totally worth it. Thank You!

This Chapter has been revised.

!Honk honk...! Serena bolted out of bed and looked out the window. A black town car sitting alongside the curb next to her building was blaring its horn.

"They're here already?!," she said panicked.

She went straight to her phone to check the time only to see she had a lot of messages waiting for her.

'10 messages wow!' They were all sent spaced out, one after the other starting from an hour earlier.

All texts came from the same phone number. They were alerts telling her that the car service would arrive at a certain time.

"I will be down in 10 minutes," she's texted back, saving the number to her phone under the alias, 'DRIVER'.

'Ugghh...thank goodness I soaked in the tub last night before I went to bed, at least I'm clean,' She thought stressing about her time restraint.

Rushing to the mirror she inspected herself. Her hair was now in looser curls from the day before. It wasn't what she considered fancy or professional enough for work, but it would have to do. She sprayed and settled down a few strays before beginning to brush her teeth. Serena applied light make-up to her face and grabbed the first suit set she could find and pulled it on. It was a short scrunched sleeve ivory jacket/skirt combination paired with a pink blush colored, silk, sleeveless blouse and a comfortable supportive matching bra - panty set.

After pulling it all on she wrapped a delicate gold charm necklace around her neck and clasped a couple of loose gold bracelets on her wrists. To finish off the look she pressed her favorite Diamond earrings into her lobes. Subsequently tucking her shirt into her skirt, she inspected the outfit in the mirror.

'I look all right, this will do,' she thought giving herself a quick once over.

Serena went back into her closet and grabbed a pair of tall blush colored heels off the shelf to match the blouse. After rubbing a coconut scented lotion on her exposed skin Serena spritzed herself with a fresh vanilla scented perfume and slipped on her shoes. After hearing a knock at the door she quickly grabbed her work bag and went to answer it.

Upon opening the door she was greeted by a middle aged well-built bulky male with greying hair, wearing a black suit.

"Ms. Tuskino?" he asked in a deeply rough voice.

"Yes that is me." She responded eagerly putting out her hand to make his acquaintance.

He took her hand and shook it firmly before letting go and introducing himself. "I'm Jack, I will be your driver from now on Miss Tuskino."

She smiled at him considerately. "The Boss is waiting for us, are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes!" She said grabbing her phone off the counter and following him outside. She made sure to lock the door on the way out.

Jack held open the rear passenger door for Serena who smiled at him as she slid into the empty seat gracefully. Soon as he was in his own seat he pulled out from the curb and headed straight for the city. She began to ask him about himself and how long he had been a driver for Mr. Powers. Jack smiled at her curious nature. Not finding any harm in the questions he answered everything truthfully.

"Can we stop off and get coffee up there?" She asked pointing straight.

Jack looked to the Starbucks she had trained her finger on just ahead and gauged its availability. "Of course Miss."

"You wouldn't happen to know what type of coffee Mr. Powers prefers would you?" she asked unsure.

"He generally orders it flat black, but on occasion he's taken a liking to the French vanilla." He told her recalling from his memory.

"Awesome. Thank you," She said smiling, "What would you like Jack?"

Her generous offer surprised him, "Nothing for me miss, I'm quite all right. Thank You."

"Please Jack, let me get you something." She pleaded.

He noticed her disappointed expression. "Well I do have a fondness for their cinnamon rolls." He said smiling at her through the mirror as he licked his lips playfully.

"Great!" she exclaimed smiling back victoriously.

Once the car had come to a complete stop she went to pull the handle on the door, but it was locked.

"Wait miss," He ordered softly.

He got out and went around the car to pull open her door for her. She got out effortlessly and thanked him. She headed in for a tad bit and was out in no time. When she came back outside he was still waiting for her where she had left him.

'He has this seriousness about him, but at the same time I find him incredibly kind', she deducted to herself while observing at him closely.

"One delicious morning bun sir," She joked handing him the pastry bag and getting back into the vehicle.

"Thank you Miss Tuskino," he said smiling back.

Jack shut her door securely behind her and surveyed the area before getting back into the vehicle himself. With pastry in hand he drove them directly en route to the Powers tower building. The closer they got the more nervous Serena became recalling the events that had occurred the night prior. Last night as soon as Mr. Powers had dropped her off she had gone in, bathed, and cried herself to sleep. She couldn't believe how dangerous her life had become in the past two days.

There was no explanation for any of it right now, but she was in dire need of a job and although she had only been working there for a short period of time she had actually come to love it. Jack parked in front of the building and got out. As he walked around the car she collected her bag and prepared herself mentally for the day ahead, silently praying that it would be better than yesterday had been. The car door opened and her day began.

* * *

Back at Shields headquarters a group of highly skilled mob assassins sat around a table and were discussing the previous night's events. Darien who sat at the head of the table was relaxed and looked distracted as the men went over the hit that was supposed to of taken place but fell short of expectation.

"We had him trapped like a rat boss, but his partner alerted him to Fredrick who we deliberately placed off sight. We'd prepared a decoy to set off rounds as a distraction," Daniel informed him.

Darien didn't look at him; instead he just flittered with the pen in his hand seemingly distracted.

"I know originally we sought to take him out temporarily and lock him up", Derek interjected, "but at least now hopefully our message has gotten across. He won't be messing with us for a while."

Darien smiled ruefully at the comment. The men in the room paused, nervous by his sudden bizarre change of mood. Whereas Darien had been sitting with his leg crossed over his knee leaning back before, he now placed both feet flat on the floor. Slanting forward he crossed his arms and rested them on the table, determination written across his face.

"What message is that Derek? We aren't talking about some kid that ate desert before dinner who needs a little slap on the wrist. We are talking about a fucking madman!" He yelled slamming his fists down hard onto the table.

"Who knows what he's capable of. Diamond has always been a pain in the ass but NEVER, has he been stupid enough, to try to immobilize me. He's been taking more risks lately which means he is definitely planning something big, I feel it. Darkness himself is coming our way and we need to be ready for him."

He stood up and paced the office for a moment, thinking about all the events that had occurred amongst the organization recently. Each of the men became lost in their own thoughts and figurations. Strategizing and trying to deduct what needed to be done was going to take careful planning. Unfortunately time was undeniably not on his side. He paused and sat back down, something just occurred to him. He looked each man square in the eye for a hard minute and finally spoke.

"You said he had a partner with him, who was his accomplice?" He asked calmly with indignation. They all looked at one another hesitating.

"Out with it!" he demanded.

"It was a woman," German, the gentle giant of the group said shamefully.

"Beryl I presume?" Darien asked confidently crossing his arms.

"No," two of them said at the same time.

All the men looked at each other again. This didn't go unnoticed by Darien who suddenly became suspicious. Some men even tried nodding their heads side to side quickly with their eyes open wide trying to alert the two unsuspecting men to drop it. Nephrite who was sitting out of view of their big boss took the pen in his hand and slid it slowly across his own throat. These men paused apprehensively and looked to Nephrite causing Darien to turn in his direction as well.

Darien stood again now with annoyance and mischief riddling him, "Do you have something to tell me brother?" he said leaning against and table lining the wall.

He poured himself an alcoholic beverage from a pitcher that resided there. Nephrite leaned back and did his best to look as comfortable as possible. With a large smile he acknowledged his brothers agitation.

"In actuality it makes no difference who it was brother. But if you absolutely must know, Diamonds comrade last night during our little attack just happened to be that angelic, leggy blond acquaintance of yours." Nephrite told him while looking at his phone, appearing uninterested by the conversation.

Darien gave him the side eye while Nephrite threw him his famous grin and continued to ramble, "Calm down brother she's fine. She was never in any real harm. The woman is just a nuisance who got in our way and messed up a skillfully planned operation, that's all. No need to worry about my hurt feelings, I'm sure I will recover fully with time. There will be plenty of other opportunities to make Diamond our little Errand boy."

Nephrite grinned wider now feeling pleased with his silly antics and completely acted unfazed by the daggers being thrown his way. Darien shook his head and asked all the men to politely leave the room, all except for Nephrite.

The group started filing out slowly, giving respectful nods to their two superiors as they left the room. Some of them quietly wished Nephrite good luck while others gave him a trouble maker's wink. He just smiled back and tried his best not to laugh. As the last guy out shut the door, Darien walked over and plopped back into his seat at the head of the table. He slumped down and turned in the office chair so that he was facing the wall.

Darien looked at his torso and pulled up his shirt. Lightly he began to touch the rapidly healing spot on his side where the bullet had entered him not much more than two days prior. Visually it was healing quickly; physically it was still very sore. He closed his eyes at the pain he felt whenever his body regenerated another layer of tissue.

"Give it to me straight Brother, what took place last night?" Darien asked in an authoritive tone. Darien recalled how he has seen Diamond drop Serena off and came to realization that it must have transpired after the operation his team had planned, failed.

Nephrite breathed deeply and decided to comply, "Just as Reed was pulling the trigger your girl pushed Powers over, both of them just barely dodged the bullets. We didn't know she was going to do that, or be there for that matter. Diamond had secured her in his vehicle, therefore I figured the coast was clear and I made the call. I wasn't aware that she was the type of woman to pull a stunt like that. You shouldn't be associating yourself with her Darien; she's extremely unpredictable and probably working as a spy for Powers."

An image of Serena suddenly popped into Darien's head. He recalled how he found it impossible to stop thinking about her these past couple of days. Last night he dreamed about the feeling of her body against his and the responsiveness he felt when she had slid her hand gently across his cheek when they were in the car. He touched his own cheek now tracing where her fingers had once been. Darien found himself calling many of his regular women to his bed in the past two days.

Something that was completely unheard of, he wasn't the type of man to seek out women. They had always come to him. He was using them to try and gain some sort of power back on his libido. He endeavored his first night to overpower a group of blonds all at one time. That held no lasting effect on him and still he continued to ponder over her.

Darien even had one of the newest high paying escorts in the business brought to him. He thought perhaps it was Serena's innocence that could be making her exceptionally desirable and bedding a newbie might help him satisfy his hunger for her. He even slept with a woman in the dark whilst keeping his eyes closed the whole time in an attempt to envision himself having sex with her. Darien thought for sure it would give him the gratification he was looking for, but the pleasure he experienced was only momentary.

Absolutely nothing he did seemed to cure him of whatever spell she had over him. He wasn't sure how his life had taken such a bizarre turn. He was the untouchable Darien Shields a rich and powerful MOB boss. The most desired man in the world and then one day this random, beautiful girl pops up from out of nowhere pulling him out of a tough bind and he becomes instantly infatuated with her. Later he comes to find out she's working for the absolute foulest man on this planet; Diamond Powers, which just happens to be none-other than his worst enemy.

He wanted to write her off as another dumb blond and forget that their meeting had ever happened.

'She was a dime a dozen', Darien tried to tell himself repeatedly.

He had beautiful women ready and waiting for him on every street corner, literally! But in the end, all of this didn't matter because he knew that his attraction to her involved so much more than just the way she looked. It was rare for him to meet someone nowadays that was as thoughtful and kind as her. He had spent most of his life surrounded by nothing but degenerates and businessmen.

Serena had shown him her honesty, her courage and an inner strength; qualities he considered a rarity in this world. He couldn't believe that she had risked her own life to help him. Then coming to learn that she had also helped save the man who had coincidentally almost hurt her made him more pissed him off than he had been originally at the whole situation of her involvement with Powers. She put herself in the crossfire and at this point was taking hits from both sides.

'Does she have a death wish or something? Is this little vixen trying to play both sides? Maybe his brother was right and she had her own hidden agenda? He was going to need to pay her another visit when the chance presented itself to get the answers he was looking for.

"Boss?" Nephrite said, trying to capture Darien's attention.

Darien opened his eyes and turned the chair to be facing his brother once again. "I'll take it from here Nephrite. Keep an eye out for Diamonds worthless goons and I'll deal with that coward Powers personally."

"What about this new threat to the organization?" Nephrite asked vindictively as he referred to Serena.

Darien looked to his brother with a stern glare before responding, "I'll handle that myself as well."

Darien stood up and put both of his hands flat on the table. His head was lowered as he looked down at the solid wood. He was contemplating the amount of energy and focus this woman was going to be draining from him.

"Meetings over", he finished bluntly.

Nephrite got up and patted Darien on the back, "Take it easy brother," he said.

Nephrite looked at Darien one more time with concerned before finally leaving the room. He had never seen Darien emotionally involved in a job before and it troubled him.

'Maybe it's the hit he took the other day that has him out of sorts,' Nephrite thought as he walked out into the hall.

A couple moments later Malachite made his way into the conference room.

"Shields", Malachite said acknowledging Darien.

"Shields," Darien said back, standing upright to try and hide his mounting stress from the most observant brother of the bunch.

"Angelic, Leggy Blond," Malachite said in a mocking tone.

Darien gave him an irritated look as he leaned against the long heavy table and crossed his arms.

"I see even with your old age those prying ears of yours are still working Malachite." Darien said in a sarcastic tone.

Malachite laughed and patted Darien on the shoulder.

"Easy buddy, we both know that you're starting to let this woman have a greater impact on you than you'd originally anticipated. Any mention of her makes you uneasy; I can see the slow unraveling." Malachite expressed using conviction.

Darien started to get up and walk out.

"You just met this bombshell, don't tell me your dick is hard already?" Malachite alleged with both surprise and laughter in his voice.

He found Darien's way of avoiding the conversation by walking away extremely juvenile. Malachite began to speak again causing Darien to pause, but he didn't turn around.

"I've been tracking Powers' men. They're getting closer, not to us but our Families. " Darien turned around livid, with shock written all over his face.

"You've got to be kidding me!" He said in a stunned voice.

"I suggest we rectify the situation," Malachite said it so low it was barely audible.

"Damn Bastard! I knew he was a ruthless mother fucker! But this….this is taking it too far!" Darien shouted as he stormed out of the building.

Malachite watched him retreat rapidly and let out a deep sigh.

"Thanks for sticking around and listening to my counter plan brother," Malachite said sarcastically to the empty spot where Darien had once stood.

* * *

Serena rushed into the office and went straight for her desk to grab a pad and pen. With two coffees in hand she left and headed for the conference room. Through the glass wall of the conference room Serena could see that Diamond was sitting at the head of the table talking to a group of men all dressed in expensive suits. The chair next to him was left open and available so she went in almost unnoticed and sat down there. She put the extra coffee directly in front of Diamond on the table and went to take a sip from her own.

She began immediately scribbling down notes of what was currently being discussed. Diamond ignored her presence up until she had put the steaming coffee down.

'What's this?' He thought looking to the drink and then to her.

'It must be for me,' he surmised watching her take sips from a separate cup. The smell of vanilla suddenly wafted through the air which gave him a sense of calm.

'Mnnnn... How could this woman possibly guess that I would enjoy a hint of vanilla in my coffee?' he thought for a moment. It came to him suddenly, 'Jack!' he thought rolling his eyes, 'Of course. He had taken Jack on more than a few coffee excursions throughout the years and even sent the man on occasion to do some coffee runs for him on the busy days. It made sense that the Jack would know by now what his preferences would be.'

He grabbed the cup to take a good whiff and then slowly began sipping it while looking over to her. Serena was quiet and looked at each speaker respectfully; taking notes whenever she deemed necessary. The only manner to which he could describe the way she looked today was 'serene'. Everything about her was soft; her hair, her stroke able skin, and her pouting, luscious lips.

'Enough!' He told himself swallowing a big gulp of the hot liquid.

He wasn't worried about her trying to poison him with the coffee, especially not after what had occurred the night prior. The woman sitting next to him had risked her life to prevent him from being harmed. He could still remember the feel of her dainty curvaceous body lying on top of his after knocking him over.

He inwardly groaned, 'tonight I should go out on the town and pick up a couple night caps'. He thought with a wicked smile on his face.

Serena was oblivious to his dark sultry expressions. The meeting was wrapping up and she had no idea what the main intention of it was to begin with, no resolution seemed to have come about. All the men began chattering amongst one another and joking about this or that. The man opposite of her at the table who also sat next to Diamond turned to him and started quietly discussing cargo and shipments.

'What was being shipped?' She pondered.

Diamond stood up and bowed, "Thank you gentleman it has been a pleasure."

Everyone followed his lead. Shortly after standing to leave, they would bow in return. All except for Serena who was working on a couple side notes. When the room was empty Diamond sat back down and reclined in the oversized office chair. Taking deep gulps of the coffee and waiting for Serena to finish writing up her considerations. The moment had finally come, she put down her pen, took a long breath and looked up at him.

She smiled at the funny expression on his face, "what is it?" She asked him with laughter in her voice.

"Thank You for this." He said raising his cup a little before taking another swig and putting it down.

"You're welcome," she responded with a smile while touching his arm gently and then resting her hand back in her lap.

He changed his tone and suddenly became very serious. Dropping the volume of his voice he looked directly into her eyes and took a breath.

"I'm sure you're wondering what that whole exchange was about," He exclaimed.

Her curious glances during his discussion hadn't gone unnoticed.

She nodded her head 'yes' and began to feel slightly uncomfortable.

"There are things that we do in this company that some may not consider ethical." He said sensibly, trying to gauge her reaction

She gave him nothing but an eyebrow raise.

He continued, "There will be many highly classified meetings and events that take place within the walls of this company, but they are not to be discussed or brought up unless it is with me. The Powers Corporation dabbles in both Legal and illegal business. You will act as my assistant for all legitimate deals but will only play partial participation in unlawful transactions. "

Serena shuddered for a second. Although the reaction was barely noticeable, Diamond caught it almost immediately. Her expression fell and she began to reveal a great deal of concern. Serena's discomfort caused a unexpected and bizarre sensation to encompass the Mob Boss. He couldn't explain the feeling because he had never felt whatever this emotion was before.

'What was it about this woman that gave me such a strange reaction?' Diamond wondered.

He shook it off and continued, "In the wake of yesterday's incident I have found you to be someone I could come to trust and I would like you to take on a bigger role in this business. If you don't believe you are capable of participating in these types of dealings on a regular basis you are more than welcome at this time to reevaluate your contract with this company."

She stayed silent for a minute and then shut her eyes briefly before opening them again. "What type of illegal business are we talking about?" She said it barely above a whisper and then continued, "Does it involve being shot at?"

He was entranced by her whole demeanor. Serena's long legs were crossed; she had rested the notepad on her lap and was fiddling with a pen in her hand. Knitting her brow she looked to him apprehensively. He took in her troubled expression and it made him uneasy. He stood up now, not knowing how to say yes without making this woman in front of him break down. She appeared fragile at the moment.

He moved his chair over so that is was directly next to hers. She watched as he twisted her seat to face his own and then proceeded to sit down directly in front of her. His trouser clothed knees grazed the bare skin of her legs gently as he sat across from her. Their closeness didn't affect her which he found interesting. If he was far enough back and her legs weren't crossed he would probably be able to see her panties under that short cream skirt.

He took her soft warm hands in his and clasped them together on her lap.

Looking deep into her eyes he began to try to answer her as best he could, "Serena, that incident last night should have never happened. I will make a call and bring in some security to ensure everyone's safety from this point on. Would that make you feel more at ease?"

She nodded 'yes' and he felt her body relax under his touch.

"It's typical for weapons to be a part of my business among other things, but for right now those additions don't concern you. Do you understand Miss Tuskino?" He told her with authority.

She nodded her head again in agreement. "Yes, Mr. Powers," she said respectfully in a soft tone.

At this point Diamond released her and put his hands on the arms of his chair making sure to maintain a good distance from her. Their proximity, her sweet scent, and the lovely soft expressions she was giving him were triggering the beast in him to want to come out and devour her. He wanted to fuck her right here in this room. The thought of pushing up her skirt, having her straddle his lap and taking her more than once kept replaying in his head. The spur of arousal irritated him and he did his best to switch gears.

"You shouldn't have risked your life the way you did last night. Don't do it again." He scolded. Making sure that she heard the anger in his voice.

He asked himself many times the night before while he was fucking a prostitute why he cared at all.

"Honestly," she said softly looking into his eyes with her bright, big and beautiful ones. "I was very scared last night. Even today coming into the office I felt exceedingly anxious, but I'm here and I'm ready to work hard. I need this job!" she said fraught but determined.

He scrutinized Serena for a moment wondering why on earth he even wanted her to continue working for his company. She appeared weak and fragile, qualities he would have despised in anyone else. Diamond deducted that it was because deep down he knew that Serena was more than that. He had seen her strength and she was someone he could trust. Honesty didn't exist in this business, heck it was lacking in the world. He himself didn't possess it. He beheld her as a rare gem and was going to try and figure out how to best use her to his advantage, professional or otherwise.

"Can I assume you have decided to remain with my company?' he said as a statement more than a question.

"Yes Sir." She said giving him a confident and determined look.

There it was, her inner strength and he found it attractive. He frowned in an attempt to keep from smiling at her.

"Then this discussion is over," he said coolly while pushing his chair away from hers and standing up.

He adjusted his tie briefly before grabbing his file folders and coffee.

"Don't be late again Miss Tuskino and when I bow, you need to bow as well. " he told her sternly.

"Yes sir," She responded.

On that note Diamond walked out of the room leaving Serena to be left with her thoughts. Serena had initially found her boss to be an extremely intimidating man but slowly she was seeing a more compassionate side to him. She would be lying if she said she wasn't a little freaked out by this new revelation of his illegal trading but she still couldn't help but see a good man. Coming from a law abiding family, the thought of participating in something of immoral nature felt like a mistake.

'What types of gun deals does Powers Corp. conduct? What other illegal things does the company delve in that Mr. Powers wasn't going to notify her about? What was going to be her involvement or role in the process?'

A huge part of her had wanted to take him up on his offer and re-negotiate her contract and get the heck out of here but there was still that fragment that didn't want to disappoint him. She could see him constantly sizing her up, as if unsure whether she was qualified enough to do her job correctly. Proving him wrong would be her mission.

'Well', she thought, 'the time to oppose his agreement had already passed and now I will need to comply with whatever it is he will ask of me as long as it's within reasonable limits of course.'

As she stood up she pulled her skirt down as much as she could. She had forgotten the reason why she didn't wear this suit anymore. It was much too tight and rode up high on her thigh when she sat down. She would have to put it in a giveaway bag when she returned home after work she told herself.

* * *

When Diamond reached his office a Vixen of a different magnitude was sitting in his chair.

"Get out of my office Emerald." He told her in a deep angry voice closing the door behind him.

He went over to put the files that were in his hand down on the desk and then stood with crossed arms watching her very closely. She leaned back in the chair and put her legs up on the surface of the desk, crossing them. Emerald chuckled and gave him a knowing look.

"Who could resist those big, beautiful blue eyes?" she asked sarcastically in a very sultry tone.

"Get out!" He said lowly with anger.

"That delicate, lithe little body. Her smooth, silky skin. Those sensual curves. I could see you getting a hard on in there just from sitting so closely to her." She told him smiling icily.

He smirked and his demeanor changed completely. He had seen her slither past the conference room when he was having his private discussion with Serena. Emerald matched his grin equally with one of her own. Sliding her legs off the desk she got up and slithered over to the door. As soon as he heard her turn the lock he sauntered over to her and swooped her up bridal style. As he carried her over to the sitting area Emerald remained still, unsure as to what he was planning to do. He gently put her down on the sofa that rested at the farthest side of the expansive office.

Diamond sat down next to Emerald and took her cheeks in his hands. Looking into her eyes he couldn't help but mentally laugh at her beyond perplexed expression. He leaned in slowly and began pressing his lips softly to hers while maintaining eye contact. She didn't stop him; he took that as a green light and began tracing a line of kisses along her jaw. Emerald was stunned by his tenderness and newfound affection.

She had never seen this side of him before and it put her at his mercy. Something she wasn't very familiar with. She didn't move in fear it would break him of whatever spell he was under. As he continued, she allowed him full access to her. When Diamond had gotten to the part of her neck just behind her ear, she reached up and touched her own lips. She hoped it would settle the tingling feeling she was experiencing there. Emerald was baffled; his touch had certainly not ever felt so soft and loving before.

She closed her eyes as he picked her up to sit her down on top of his lap. He moved her legs so that they were straddling him and helped supported her back with one of his hands. Diamond then tilted her chin up slightly so that she was looking at him and brought their lips together again. As he kissed her deeply she felt a roll of chills sweep over her entire body. He slowly began to slide his fingertips up and down her spine. He closed the distance between them by wrapping his arms around her waist. The feel of his groin against hers caused them both to groan and gasp in unison.

'This was euphoria', she thought as he slowly cupped her bottom and slid himself against her once more.

Emerald reclined her head back in a moment of pent up frustration allowing him full access to her throat. He took that opportunity to kiss down her neck once again. Diamond slid the thin straps of her loose fitting day dress down her shoulders and exposed her enormous silicone breasts. He reinforced her spine as he leaned her back and began suckling the skin along her protruding mounds. This elicited groans from the wanton woman and gave him the powerful dominance he sought after.

Her gasps became more audible as he continued to grind his neither regions against her own.

"Please..." she whispered begging to be taken.

He tilted her body and slid his hands up her thighs, around her bottom, and up her spine. Slowly guiding them towards to the nape of her neck. He directed Emeralds head to come into proximity of his own and kissed her deeply once again. She began fervently kissing him back and he forcibly matched her kisses with deeper more passionate ones. She groaned again and Diamond pulled away slowly. Her dazed eyes leisurely began to open and she looked to him confused.

Emerald gazed upon him and watched as a sardonic smile slowly spread across his face. Diamond stood up suddenly, dumping her off of him and onto the floor. Now sprawled out on the carpeted she looked up at him angry.

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" She yelled.

He didn't respond, just smiled and walked over to his desk taking back his rightful position in the obtrusively large office chair. He opened his laptop and began sorting through e-mails. Emerald stared at him astounded by whatever had just taken place. She got up off the floor and rushed towards his desk.

"What the fuck was that!?" she yelled slamming her hands down on its surface.

Diamond smirked and continued not to look at her. They both knew what had just occurred; there was no need for him to explain himself. He had secured the position of control over Emerald, something in their last meeting she had claimed to hold. Now to her astonishment, she knew that wasn't the case. Her outburst was just another sign of her failure. She caught herself looking vulnerable and tried to jab him back.

"Have you seen her?" he said sounding informative.

"Her?!" She responded baffled by the sudden change in subject.

"The big, blue eyed bombshell you were referring to earlier." He reminded her.

She squinted her eyes in resentment now, exposing the fact that she was catching on to his little game. He looked at her now, gleaming with pride in regards to his new recruit.

"That woman you spoke of that could made me 'hard at a moment's notice', she embodies everything you're not. She's not a slut or a..." he paused looking her up and down, "a prostitute. She's extraordinarily intelligent and works very hard for her money. Miss Tuskino has an elegance about her, something you would know nothing of considering you're pretty much classless. She is the type of woman that deserves to be touched like a delicate flower or a piece of glass. The way I touched you right now is reserved for a woman of her caliber, not yours, witch. I hope you enjoyed yourself because you will NEVER have the pleasure of sucking my cock again." He looked down at his computer now pretending as if she didn't exist.

"How dare you cast me aside as if I were nothing more than a piece of garbage! I work extremely hard for my money. I've earned every penny!" She shouted Infuriated.

"Of course you did, on your knees. That is what we would call a whore Emerald. All you are is garbage, a cum bucket for degenerates." he exclaimed disinterested still looking at the screen of the laptop.

Emerald switched gears at this point. Straightening herself up she walked around the desk and sat down on the corner. She comfortably proceeded to cross her arms and legs.

"You're a bit older then her aren't you? What would she want from a sniveling old fool such as yourself?" she said trying to throw his insulting tone back at him.

Diamond couldn't help but laugh at her desperate attempt to get back at him.

"You find that funny do you? If she's as pure as you say, she would be wise not to dare associate herself with the likes you and your cold, blood stained heart. If I'm to be compared to garbage than you're worse than filth! Your Lower than dirt Powers. Turns out I was right in thinking you could be after more than her body. Just look at how highly you regarded the little slut."

He was looking at her now with his face completely void of any expression. A switch flipped on in his mind and he was accosted with a life altering revelation. He could care less what anyone thought of him, so for her comments to actual hold some insult or menial truth meant that he had acquired some sort of feelings for the new blond for whom he barely knew.

'How could she have foreseen what he himself had not?' He thought to himself.

He rose in his chair abruptly, startling Emerald; 'he would let no woman make him lax. He held all the cards, he was the one in control and she best recognize her place or else!'

"Have you forgotten yourself Emerald?!" Diamond said in his most menacing tone. "Are you unaware of who I am and what I'm capable of? You must have if you find yourself so freely aggravating me as well as wasting my time. Maybe I should remind you," He said aggressively shoving her to the floor.

Emerald Winced from the pain of the fall and looked up at Diamond who was standing over her now with his fists clenched. His face was frightening and made her fear what he would do next. She began crawling backwards slowly moving herself away from him. He opened his suit blazer and just inside the flap was his gun. She saw him reach for it and gasped.

A knock came at the door causing both of them to turn and look in the direction of the noise. With Emerald forgotten, Diamond relented and went to answer it. Emerald used that opportunity to make herself look more disheveled. Upon the opening of the door Serena looked up and saw Diamonds look of detachment. He turned away from her then and glared towards Emerald who she saw rising from the floor.

"Oh my goodness are you all right?" Serena asked taking in her appearance.

She looked from him to the woman on the floor and then slipped past Diamond to help Emerald collect herself.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you but I heard a loud noise." Serena said touching Emeralds arm softly trying to assist her while Diamond relocated to his desk.

Emerald put on a victims stance and feigned Innocence.

"I'll be fine, thank you. Mr. Powers here was just trying to force himself onto me," Emerald wailed exasperated.

Emerald then looked at Diamond with a hurt expression and fake tears began to show at the corners of her eyes. She turned back to see Serena's confused expression and felt victorious in her plight to injure Diamonds character in the eyes of this other woman. The lighting in the room allowed Emerald to see some the aspects that Diamond had in the petite young woman. Serena moved with grace and exuded radiance just as he had said. Emerald found her perfection revolting. She suddenly reached out her hand and cupped one of Serena's cheeks the way Diamond had seized hers earlier.

"Don't let him use you too, the way he did me", Emerald told her crying.

Diamond had ignored her ridiculous act up until this point but now she was taking it too far and interrupting his demanding work day. Diamond rose from his chair and headed straight for the buxom red head. Without warning he snatched Emerald up by the wrists and yanked her away from Serena. He couldn't stand to see this leach put her tainted hands all over his new assistant. Stepping between the two women he faced the revolting Emerald and thrust her hands back at her.

"Get out of my office", Diamond scolded loudly.

Emerald moved away from him and began putting on a bigger performance by openly crying now. She grabbed her purse from atop his desk and started walking slowly to the door.

"I loved you, why did you hurt me like this?" She whined to Diamond.

She then turned to look at Serena with a load full of crocodile tears streaming down her face.

Serena was torn between feeling sorry for the visibly upset woman and trying to respect her bosses' decision to toss her out of the office. Diamond turned towards Serena and took notice of the soft, caring and concerned look on her face. He caught himself showing apprehension for her discomfort and quickly looked back to Emerald, but it was too late. The witch had already seen his vulnerability towards Serena and they both knew now it was because he had 'cared' what her reaction to the ordeal was going to be.

Diamond felt disrespected and reacted furiously, "Get out of my office you disgusting liar before I have you forcibly removed! I don't ever want to see you in my presence again. If you dare to defy me I guarantee that you will live to regret it," he told her.

"or not!" he said finishing with a threatening tone. Diamond placed his hand against his suit flap where his weapon remained concealed to emphasize his warning.

Real concern began to cross Emeralds face, she looked to Serena once more for sympathy and inwardly with resentment.

"I'll walk you out", Serena said softly speaking up and trying her best to rectify the situation.

She began walking towards Emerald when a large muscular arm darted out in front of her and blocked her path. Serena paused and looked up to see Diamond maintaining eye contact with the brazen red head. She was baffled by Diamonds behavior and apprehensive about what was going to happen next.

"You're not going anywhere. You will stay right here, Emerald will be leaving, unaccompanied." He ordered sternly.

Diamond knew he was coming off harsh but he wouldn't allow himself to fall prey to his newfound affection towards Serena again.

Serena knew he was a tough business man but he had shown her his humanity and the opposites in this moment confused her. Her gaze drifted back to Emerald who looked defeated and she felt obligated to do something about it.

She turned to Diamond and lightly touched his shoulder, "Please Mr. Powers, just let me walk her out. I will be right back."

Her gentle touch and pleading tone immobilized him. He fought against this pull by using his anger to break the grip that bound him.

"No, get back to work!" he shouted.

Serena walked around him and in a flash was headed towards the door. That's when she heard Diamond clench his teeth from behind her, "Miss Tuskino, Walk out of here and you will be terminated."

Serena was stunned, not much earlier he was trying to ensure she could maintain her position. Now here he was relinquishing it after her feeble attempt to help this woman out of his office like he'd originally sought. She wanted to tell him how unreasonable and cruel he was acting but instead she stood tall and responded with as much conviction as possible.

"Mr. Powers," she said turning around and speaking defiantly, "Thank You for my time here sir, it was a pleasure working for you. I'm sorry that you feel the need to speak to her that way, but I won't allow you to be disrespectful towards me. "

He only stood there a moment and looked pensively into her eyes without responding. He wouldn't tolerate himself to be affected by her so he forced himself to turn where he stood and walk back to his desk. Serena who couldn't help but feel ignored and defeated, she walked out making sure to shut the door soundlessly behind her. Serena just stood there for a moment unsure of what had just taken place. She took a deep breath and collected herself before turning to face Emerald who was standing a couple feet behind her in the hallway.

"Come on, I'll walk you out." Serena told her softly in a dejected tone.

Emerald, who had seen the whole one sided exchange take place was very pleased with her little scheme. She had successfully accomplished being able to keep this blond twit away from her man and was inwardly gloating.

'Diamond would never take back anyone who would defy him, especially not some young girl with no brain.' Emerald thought smirking.

Both women remained silent as the elevator descended.

'Stupid twit' Emerald thought continuing to insult her.

She kept her eyes on Serena who remained focused on the floor.

'What idiot would give up something for someone they don't even know?' Emerald asked herself.

'This must be that moral character Powers was talking about. Diamond had always been surround by people with no ethics at all, no one he could truly depend on or trust. This sort of thing must be what drew him to her. Her kindness and consideration, it had to be. There's no way he would just let this blond goddess walk away.' Emerald got the sudden urge to rid herself of this annoyance once and for all.

'When we get outside, I'll take care of her!' Emerald thought.

She hugged her handgun welding handbag close to her body and turned to see that the elevator had stopped on their floor. As they stepped out of the elevator Serena turned and smiled at her.

"I think you deserve someone who will respect you and treat you with the dignity you deserve. " said the blond to the red head. Emerald felt a flood of happiness hit her. Instead of Serena wallowing in her own sorrows she was showing Emerald empathy and was attempting to uplift her.

"Thanks." Emerald said surprised by the whole situation.

Serena threw her a smile before she turned and began walking through the lobby. Emerald fallowed closely behind. Then out of nowhere two security guards blocked Serena's path, causing both women to stop abruptly.

"I'm sorry Miss Tuskino but Mr. Powers wishes for you to return to his office immediately." One of the men dressed in black suits declared.

Emerald was shocked, 'I knew it!' She yelled mentally 'I knew he'd eventually cave but not this quickly.' Emerald turned to look at Serena's with a down trot expression on her face.

Serena smiled politely at the guards, "I'm sorry but can you please tell him I'm not ready to do that at this time."

The guards looked at one another apprehensive for their own sake, but ended up letting her be, "Yes miss, we will inform him. Try to have a good evening."

She nodded her head in acknowledgment thanking them and continued out the door.

'How it was that everyone could give into this naive little girl so easily is a complete mystery to me. Here I am a woman who has given up everything and what do I have to show for it? Nothing. Absolutely nothing! ' Emerald fumed from within, she knew it would only be a matter of time before Diamond went in search of Serena. 'There's no way I'm going to let this little goody two shoes replace me, Diamonds heart belongs to me!'

Serena turned briefly to face Emerald once they were outside, "Good bye," she said kindly before waving and rotating back onto her path.

"Good Luck." Emerald called out sardonically.

Once outside Emerald watched Serena closely as she walked down the block, and she undertook to follow her covertly around every corner.

Serena slowly started walking down the steps in front of the building. She was very aware of the fact that she had forgotten all of her personal things in the office but she was too drained to be tremendously concerned. A part of her thought it best to go back as the Security had directed, 'maybe he wanted to apologize', she thought briefly. Whatever his reason was, she wasn't ready to speak with him.

Serena just wanted to get out of there for a little while and clear her head before shed have to go back and face the music.

They had maintained a slow pace and found a quiet park area; it was early enough that there were not many people out. Emerald looked around and saw only one person lying on a blanket off in the distance reading a book faced away from them.

'Perfect', She thought using this opportunity to pull the gun out of her purse.

Taking off the safety Emerald lifted the gun, trained it on the blond and held it steady, "Goodbye Miss Tuskino, you wouldn't have lasted long in his world anyway."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Authors Note: This Chapter has been revised.

Suddenly through the corner of her eye, a man with dark hair caught Emeralds attention. He came up next to her quickly causing her to look away from Serena and lower the gun.

"Shields!" Emerald gasped.

"Emerald!" he said in a panicked voice grabbing the gun out of her hands. He looked angrily into her eyes, "what do you think you're doing? What the hell is wrong with you? Why were you going to shoot her?"

Darien had originally gone to the Powers Corp. building to have it out with Diamond but when he saw Serena exit through the double doors he became distracted. That's when he saw Emerald trailing her not far behind. He had a bad feeling and made it his priority to follow the pair. Turns out his suspicions had been correct.

Emerald looked from his concerned face to Serena's disappearing form. A knowing smile crossed her lips.

"Enough with the fifty questions, don't tell me you've fallen for that blond little goody two shoes too?"

"This is better than I thought," she said amused.

He looked at her quizzically.

"You and Powers never seize to amaze me. For men who hate the guts out of one anther you both sure have a lot in common," She told him.

Darien looked to the direction Serena had left in for a second time and turned back to Emerald.

"Don't ever compare me to that unfeeling, cold hearted, Bastard again! Now tell me why were you about to shoot that woman? What did she ever do to you Emerald?" he asked annoyed.

"Correction, you mean unfeeling to all except ONE. By the way, since when did you care about the death of some random chick?" She told him with inquisitiveness as she lifted one of her brows.

"What?" He asked angrily as he grabbed her shoulders slightly and looked her straight in the eyes.

He watched as Emeralds wide Cheshire cat grin encompassed her entire face. Her eyes drifted towards where Serena once stood and to him this was her indicating the 'one' she was referring to.

"You're lying. Get out of here Emerald and go home." he said letting her go and giving a little chuckle.

He started walking away from the red headed woman in disbelief.

"Am I?" She called out to him as a statement, rather than a question.

'Nothing was making sense anymore,' he thought to himself as he rushed to catch up with Serena.

Emerald couldn't help but shake her head as she watched him retreat.

'They can go to hell for all I care. I'm tired of these fuckers. If they want that inexperienced little girl then they can have her. I'll find a way to make Powers pay for his neglect of me. Just wait, he'll be sorry.' She told herself sulking. Emerald turned away from where the two had disappeared and began heading back in the direction of her vehicle that resided in the Powers Corp. parking garage.

* * *

Serena just wanted the privacy of being alone for a couple minutes but she had ended up walking for more than an hour. Turning into a deserted alley she hugged herself and crouched low to the ground. She thought on everything that had happened that day and in the past week. Serena had been put in danger more than once but for some reason she couldn't break the feeling that now after losing her job she'd be in more danger than ever. One minute she was getting along well enough with her boss and then the next she was fired from her job.

She bowed her head and began to let the tears fall freely. When Darien had finally caught up with her it was her quiet sobs that gave her location away. He turned a sharp left and saw her huddled in what looked like an uncomfortable position. Her skirt was hiked up to her upper thigh and her jacket was unbuttoned and hanging open revealing a tad bit of cleavage. He walked over to her unnoticed until he leaned down and swooped her up into his arms.

Frightened at first she looked up at the face of the man holding her and waited for the tears to stop blurring her eyesight. After clearing them away she saw that it was him, Mr. Tall dark and handsome himself.

"Darien?" she squeaked out in a teary voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Come on," he told her, "let's get out of here. It's not safe for you to be in a place like this looking as beautiful as you do."

She smiled up at him and carefully wiped the remainder of the tears away trying not to mess up her mascara.

"All right," she agreed nodding her head as he put her down on her heeled feet and let her walk beside him.

He placed an arm around her shoulder to shield her from the cold draft and whatever other predator they may encounter along the way. She shied away from him at first not sure if she felt comfortable enough being so close to this man who was still a stranger to her.

'How did he even find me?' She wondered. 'Has he been following me this whole time?

Serena realized she was too drained and upset to worry about those answers at the moment. She was used to being alone; she lived alone since her parents had passed and when her younger brother Sammy had joined the military. Sammy went overseas a couple years ago but kept in touch, making sure to visit her every so often, but he was a lifer so she just got used to the idea that she would always be by herself. The feeling of comfort Darien offered her in this moment just felt too good to reject. It was much needed, even if she wasn't entirely sure what the intentions behind it were.

The couple could be seen through the snapping of a camera lens from atop a far off roof. The photographer stopped taking shots when the pair moved out of view. Pulling out a cell phone he began to dial in a number. After pressing send he only had to hear one dial tone before it was connected to the person on the other line.

"Boss, you're not going to believe this. Once that slut Emerald and Miss Tuskino made it outside the building Shields began tailing them. He just walked up to Miss Tuskino and it appears she knows him but they don't look very familiar with one another. I'll get you the voice recordings from her phone and we'll listen back to their conversation. I've got some stills for you as well. Boss?" Carmelo called into the phone.

The line was quiet for a moment, "Get them to me now," Diamond finally said irritated but feeling anxious.

'Was he wrong about this woman? Had she been undercover these past two days? Was she working for that piece of shit shields this whole time?' He speculated.

Diamond couldn't understand what Serena Tuskino was doing with Darien Shields but he wasn't going to allow himself to play into some sort of trap. He'll figure out Shield's little plan and then find a way to spin it back on him.

"Yes boss, right away, " Carmelo told him.

On that note both men hung up, ending the conversation.

* * *

Diamond pulled opened his laptop and began typing a coded email to the arms dealer about increasing their shipment. Upon sending it he looked down and saw the now cold cup of Vanilla Coffee that Serena had gotten for him earlier that morning still sitting half full on his desk. He couldn't help but stare at the cup and recall her smiling face. He stood up grabbing it roughly and threw it across the room. It hit the wall of windows, leaving splatters and droplets of coffee cascading down the glass.

'What the hell is wrong with me?' he vented to himself combing his fist through his hair.

Serena arriving late had irritated him, but her kind gesture of the coffee, in combination with how sexy she looked upon walking in made him forget his anger. Her determination to stay on even when the fear was evident in her eyes gained her his respect. Touching her hand alone had made him wanton.

'Damn it,' he yelled angrily at himself.

Emerald had seen everything and read him like a book, while at the same time fucking it all up for him. He hadn't expected Serena to go against him and defy him the way she had. Normally that sort of thing exasperated him to no end but when Serena had done it he couldn't help but admire her fearlessness.

Most Women were scared of his lifestyle and intimidated by his reputation, it was rare that someone as sheltered as Serena would stand up to him. She didn't even flinch when he ordered her to stay. She had rejected his attempt at keeping her close and safe under him twice in one day.

'No doubt Emerald had been there when the guard told Serena I wanted her to return to my office.' He thought feeling sure of himself.

What Emerald might be concocting had Diamond concerned for the blondes' wellbeing. Just seeing the looming glare Emerald gave Serena upon leaving his office had him knowing she wasn't going to let the blond walk away unscathed. But now that Serena had been spotted with Shields he felt not only deceived but he was also worried about harm coming from more than just Emeralds direction. Diamond got up and walked towards Serena's office. He opened the door, leaned against the frame and glanced over to all of the personal effects Serena had left behind. Her sweet looming scent wafted through his nostrils in the wake of her absence.

He pulled out his cell and dialed Sapphire downstairs, "I need you to send me up a new assistant."

Sapphire sighed deeply and agreed, "Anything else?" Sapphire asked.

"Males only! Understand?!" Diamond said waiting for a response but he only received a playful chuckle.

"I see", Sapphire told him.

The last thing Diamond cared to do was share his newfound woman troubles with his younger brother. The elevator binged behind him turning his attention away from the desolate office. It was Carmelo, here to report.

"In my office", Diamond called over his shoulder to the man in all black not far behind him.

Once in the office Diamond picked the stray coffee cup up off the floor and threw it in the trash bin next to his desk.

He sat down and Carmelo handed him a manila envelope. Turning in his chair with his back to the desk he faced the great city and slowly took the photos out. He could hear Carmelo setting up the speaker behind him, connecting it to a laptop. Diamond looked down at the photos. First one was of Emerald not far behind Serena pulling a small handgun out of her bag. This gave Diamond a feeling of dread and wrath.

'Damn it! Why didn't she listen to me and come back when I told her to!?' he scolded silently to himself.

He stopped for a minute to look at the blond not too far ahead of the red headed witch. Serena's hair had been blown by the wind mid still while her arms hugged the short sleeve blazer to herself in attempt to keep warm from the nipping wind. He caressed her form on the photograph with the tips of his fingers and then trailed them back to Emerald. He crumpled the photo throwing it to the waste bin and turned his focus back on the stack.

Looking down again he saw Serena farther off and Shields coming in next to Emerald. He flipped to the next shot, the gun was away now and Shields facing Emerald.

Next Shot: both of them looking in the direction Serena had disappeared in.

Next Shot: Darien looking angry holding the shoulders of a smiling Emerald.

Next Shot: Darien heading towards Serena and Emerald walks away in the opposite direction.

He wasn't enthused to see two people he hated conversing with one another like they knew each other so damn well, but he was relieved it allowed Serena to get away unharmed.

Next Shot: Sheilds coming upon Serena. Then it was just a shot of Shields and then one of Sheilds peering around a corner. The next shot made Diamond clench his fists. This beautiful strong woman crouched in the filthy alleyway crying. He closed his eyes when the sound of her voice entered his ears through the speakers on his desk.

Carmelo sat down in one of the empty chairs residing in front of Diamonds desk and listened closely to the conversation. The sound itself was of good quality but because the phone was in her pocket the transmission came out a little fuzzy every now and then.

"That will be all for now," Diamond said turning towards Carmelo and waving him off.

Carmelo looked to Diamond confused for a moment but then stood up and followed the order. Diamond waited for his goon to let himself out and listened to the sound of the door close. He could hear Serena sniffing and Diamond turned so that his chair faced the door. He dumped the rest of the photos down on the desk and slid over the picture of Serena crying as Sheilds stood over her. She seemed completely unaware.

Next Shot: Darien had picked Serena up, they were mid lift and she looked up at Darien confused.

Her voice flowed through the speaker defeated and soft, "What are you doing here?"

Serena acknowledging Darien gave Diamond the proof of her involvement with him. He shook his head irate and shut his eyes trying to rub the stress out of them. He looked back down as the scene played out in front of him in the form of photos.

Next shot: She put one arm around Shields neck to steady herself the way she had done with Diamond the night prior. The familiarity in comparison to the memory troubled him but it was not by any means an intimate embrace Diamond thought taking notice that she looked more uncomfortable than anything else.

Next shot: A close up of Serena with her hair flowing in the wind while her skin appears chilled and translucent. Diamond also observed her shortening skirt, discerning that it was way too high for his liking in the presence of Darien.

Her also noticed that Serena's' breasts were hiked up in her blouse giving Sheilds an eyeful. He determined this just by the angle he was looking from. Her bright beautiful eyes were hooded by long, thick lashes and her plush lips were pouted in confusion. Shields was looking down at her in his arms with a cocky smile on his face. One of his hands residing near her breast at her side while the other remained on her bare thigh. Diamond saw red and heard the unmistakable voice of his enemy filter through the room.

"Come on," Darien had told her, "let's get out of here. It's not safe for you to be in a place like this looking as beautiful as you do."

The next picture was of her smiling shyly up at him. Diamond shoved most previously seen photos into the trash except for the sexy one of her with her skirt hiked up and her cleavage present, along with two that had been left unseen. He stood up and heard a quiet clack of heeled feet touching the cement ground through the speaker. He looked back at the photos and she was back on her feet trying to maintain balance by holding onto Sheilds arm.

"All right" she said with a hint of relief in her voice.

Next Shot: She's pulling her skirt down as shields lust filled eyes look down her blouse.

Last Shot: Sheilds had a distressed look on his face while draping an arm over her shoulder.

The nature of the gesture came across as extremely protective. Their footsteps were all that was heard. Diamond got up and poured himself the tallest tumbler of scotch he had drunken in a while. He flipped a switch on the wall causing wide thick blinds to descend from the ceiling and conceal the entire window. When they had hit the floor he pressed another switch and Darkness began to filter slowly through the room as the blinds folded and closed.

He stopped when the room was completely immersed in darkness and went over to sit back in his chair. He leaned back and put his feet up. Taking a deep swig from the glass he closed his eyes and listened intently. Some cars honked and he heard the sound of cars driving by but the pair remained quiet until Shields broke the silence.

"What could make a temptress such as yourself so distressed?" Darien asked her with humor in his voice.

"I'm not a temptress!" she declared clearly with annoyance.

It made Diamond smile. The girl had spunk.

"What's the matter doll? Tell me what's got you down." Darien had said rephrasing his prior question.

Their steps seized.

"It's none of your business," she told him. Diamond smiled again.

"That's right baby, don't let this fool steam roll you." Diamond said aloud to the recording.

"You're tough; we get it, drop the act and tell me what the hell happened." Darien exclaimed irritated. "Why were you crying? Did something happen at work? Did your boss try to take advantage of you?"

Diamond took another long gulp of the burning liquid. A slap was heard that made Diamond pause mid sip.

"What the hell was that for?!" Darien yelled at her.

"Watch how you speak to me, How dare you insinuate such things, Show some respect" she ordered to the fuming man.

"I'll show you respect" he barked, pulling her into what sounded like a quiet secluded area.

She gasped, "Let go of me!" She ordered him.

"Listen Serenity I'm only trying to help you, you've stupidly put yourself in a lot of trouble. You have no idea who you're working for and what you're up against! Diamond Powers is a not someone to protect, he's a killer."

"Stop it!" She yelled at him with pain in her voice.

"He's a criminal!" Sheilds continued, "I can help you break free of him." Darien said sounding concerned.

Diamond was furious; he would never stand a chance with this woman now. He got up and poured himself another glass.

"He may be all of those things you've said but he's been nothing but kind towards me. That's what I'm going off of, my own experience. I won't be told who I can trust by a man I don't even know." she said back defiantly.

"You're a fool!" he yelled to her.

Diamond was stunned that this woman was ignoring Sheilds valid warnings, for her own self-righteous beliefs. He couldn't believe anyone could be so incredibly loyal, especially after being fired. Even to him someone she had only met two days prior. It would be a lie, if he said it didn't make him want to bend her over his desk right now and completely possess her body and soul. He gulped down the remainder of the drink and poured another.

"Your right, you don't know me, or anything about me. After the car incident when all of the shooting took place I tried to distance myself from you for your own safety but that didn't stop me from thinking about you. Here you were this beautiful goddess going out of your way to try and save me, someone you didn't even know. What was I supposed to do? It's not something I'm used to or that I could so easily forget.

I find myself drawn to you and I can't for the hell of me figure out why. Then I hear that you're risking your life for a heartless demon. It's maddening."

All of this new information made Diamond confused but very aware. This woman that he become comfortable with and was aroused by was the same woman that by coincidence had thwarted his efforts to take down Shields. She was there that day on the deserted wooded road and had also risked herself to help Sheilds. He laughed like only a drunken man could. Life always had a way of connecting everything and it had somehow given her more purpose.

"I can't just sit back and watch people get hurt. I have to help whenever I can, no matter how scared I am or how dangerous the situation is." Her voice started to shake and she continued after a choked sob, "It's the right thing to do."

She sniffed and then the taps of her shoes could be heard walking again with Darien's louder steps heard fallowing soon after, attempting to keep pace with hers.

"Come with me; let me show you something," Sheilds told her, "Will you do that for me, please?" Darien asked nicely.

She must have silently agreed or nodded at him because Sheilds followed up with, "thank you, come on, this way."

Diamond was beyond any complete idea of what he was going to do about his assistant predicament. He drank the last of his fourth glass and heard the conversation line go flat.

He pulled out his phone and called Carmello, "Where's the rest of the feed?"

"They went into his residence; the building is electronically blocked off. While he is fully capable of using a personal server to do his own business the bug we placed in her phone is completely immobile until she comes back out of his building," Carmello informed him.

'Probably the doing of Shields, Overcautious little shit isn't he?' Diamond thought not surprised, Sheilds was always very cleaver.

"Get Jack to the curb of that building, tell him that when Miss Tuskino comes outside he needs to pick her up and bring her back here to me," Diamond ordered.

"All right boss. Anything else?" Carmello asked.

"No. That will be all for now." Diamond informed him hanging up.

Diamond headed to the door in his office that led to a private full bathroom. He had felt aroused by the beautiful blond since that morning when she had walked in and he needed to unload all his pent up frustration. He knew there was no point in calling a prostitute to his office; no other woman would fully be able to satisfy him. He only wanted her, desired her, she was the only one who would have the power to release him of his infatuation towards her. Serena was far from attainable at the moment so a series of cold showers would have to do for now.

* * *

Serena followed Darien's lead and it had landed them at a soaring apartment building. Two bulky men in suits stood on either side of the entrance. They opened the doors in time with one another and ushered the pair forward. Darien guided her past them, and nodded in appreciation. The lobby was a massively grand place with very little commotion. Upon entering they came face to face with a large and tall standing desk with a man sitting behind a computer.

To the left of them was a swanky bar with some large flat screens lining the walls and tables set out for dining. To the right in the far back lived the elevators and stairway. He waved to the gentlemen at the front desk and led her towards to elevators; which didn't take long for it to arrive. Once on the elevator he pressed PH for penthouse and off they went.

Once they hit their designated floor he took out a key and placed it in the latch next to the PH button. After turning it the doors opened revealing a small space with two more doors. One door had a sign on it that read; 'stairs' across it and another was a simple white with a fancy knob and several locks. He unlocked each one and they walked into the apartment. It had a massively high ceiling and the exterior wall was nothing but glass.

The Natural light was phenomenal and it woke Serena from her saddened fog. She cautiously entered the apartment, slowly taking it all in.

"You live here?" She asked as she walked over to the wall of windows overlooking the city.

He watched her closely and examined her appearance. Her long, loose curls flowed behind her as she walked. The curves of her body were accentuated by the tightness of her matching cream suit set. Her long slender but still muscular legs flexed with every step. She touched the dark velvet curtain that hung draped at one corner of the room and took in a deep soothing breath.

"It's spectacular!" She said smiling in his direction.

He took a mental picture of her. Gentle, lush, soft, translucent, she was something to behold.

"Let me get you a drink" he said walking over to his own personal bar.

After quickly mixing up a concoction he handed it to her.

She inspected it closely before looking to him, "what is this? "She asked taking the glass from his hand.

"Try it," he said, "It's a girly drink, you'll like it."

Serena sniffed it and scrunched her nose, "I don't usually drink, and I don't think I should."

He poured himself a glass of dark amber liquor. "Suit yourself, I definitely need a drink. I just figured you might need one too considering all of the stress you seem to be under. Do whatever you please. Cheers!" He said raising his glass in her direction.

It was true that he believed the drink would cause her to relax but he also knew alcohol was the easiest trick in the book to get information out of someone.

He swallowed half of it in one gulp and made a funny face. This made her smile, "what are YOU drinking?" She asked jokingly," it looks delicious."

"Delicious isn't the word I've heard used to describe whiskey." He told her.

His calm careless demeanor made her feel more at ease.

She looked back down at her own drink, 'I really could use a good mind numbing right now', Serena thought taking a tiny sip. It actually tasted quite good.

"It's Sweet" she said taking a longer sip this time.

"Glad you like it", he said disinterested pouring himself another glass but swallow it down in three parts this time.

He let out an exasperated breath. She continued to take long even sips, finishing her drink quickly. She held the empty glass and continued to walk along the window taking in the whole city, admiring the view.

"More?" he asked inquiring to the glass in her hand that she was holding up against herself.

"No, well maybe, it couldn't hurt right?" She giggled and he smiled at her.

She didn't feel any difference after the one drink so figured a second couldn't hurt. While Darien was busy mixing Serena another more full drink this time, she started wandering around the living space and inspecting the entire decor and the few photographs that were out.

"Is this your family?" she asked holding up a large framed photo, jam packed full of people.

He came up behind Serena and handed her the drink. She was a surprised to see her drink suddenly appear in front of her but then took it with her free hand and thanked him. Darien leaned over her and covered the hand she was using to hold the frame with his own and angled it up so that he had a better view. She didn't seem to be bothered by their proximity. He then began pointing to people in the photograph with his free hand.

"These are all my brothers." He said pointing out all four men, "We're all part of the organization. All the women in the photo are my brothers wives or potential significant others. All except for Rei of course ", he told her pointing to a raven haired beauty; "She's my sister."

He released Serena and moved across the room to a door which he was in the middle of unlocking. She took a long sip from her drink and looked at the photograph once more. Serena smiled down at Darien's bright exuberant expression before putting the frame back on the shelf gently.

"It's nice to see you smile, you look almost normal here." She said with bit of humor.

He turned to her and gave her a warning glance.

"Not much to smile about these days." He said aloud from the other room in search of something.

She finished the remainder of her drink and put the empty glass atop the bar. That's when she spotted the new age record player. She lifted the dust lid and placed the needle gently on the vinyl that was currently in the player but it didn't move. After looking the machine over she found the power button on the front facing right hand corner and pressed it. All of a sudden the apartment filled with a beautiful enchanting melody. It was loud at first but then she giggled and embraced the surround sound.

Closing her eyes she allowed herself to drown in the harmony it brought her. She began to sway along with the slow tune.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked her with amusement.

She opened her eyes startled; Serena hadn't heard Darien approach her. The once cool room quickly grew increasingly warm and she took her blazer off. She walked it over to the sitting area and folded it over the back of a chair, leaving her in only the blush colored silk tank, tight form fitting pencil skirt and tall heels.

"I don't really know how to." She admitted sheepishly, blushing into her hand trying to hide a smile.

This new information enlightened him. "Come here," he growled softly cocking his head to the side.

He held out one of his hands and waited for her to take it, he urged her with a gesture. She walked the expanse of the room only seeing his hand as the endpoint. She took it and he slowly intertwined his fingers within hers causing Serena to look up at him.

He angled her elbow trapped her arm behind her back. This made her laugh causing him to smile down at her. He was beginning to enjoy her light heart just as much as she was appreciating his playful manner. Darien brought her other hand up to clutch his shoulder. Doing so allowed her to remain steady and him to lead.

With her buzz getting heavier she laughed and looked up at him smiling.

"What is it?" he asked with humor in his voice.

"Everything seems funnier for some reason." She told him.

He gave a brief chuckle and smiled enough that his dimple made an appearance.

'It felt good to unwind, even if it was alcoholically induced', he thought.

Darien observing Serena carefully he tried to figure out what it was that made this woman incredibly resilient. He corrected their positions putting both of her hands back in place with one on his shoulder and the other under his own resting against his chest. Darien's other hand resided on her lower back. He used it to bring her closer to him. She looked up at him apprehensively.

"What should I do now?" she asked.

He smiled and held her closer to him, "Just follow my lead all right."

She smiled kindly and nodded.

"We're going to move with the music slowly left to right." He told her.

She looked down and followed his feet with her eyes. He stepped to the left a little and she shadowed his transfer. Then he stepped to the right and she trailed again.

"There you go, perfect! You're a natural," he told her softly.

She clenched his shoulder briefly to show her appreciation. They side stepped repeatedly for a few minutes and she smiled feeling like she had accomplished something wonderful. He smiled back at her and pressed a gentle kiss to her temple. Shocking even himself that such affection would come forth so naturally.

"You're doing beautifully." He told her.

"Thank you," she said resting her head up against his shoulder.

She began feeling confident with this new slow dance and closed her eyes to fully feel and move with the music. Darien felt Serena put some of her weight against him so he made more of an effort to hold her closer to help steady her. The song came to a close and the needle slowly came off the vinyl on its own. She opened her sleepy eyes and smiled up at him. They stood there looking at one another for a long minute and then Darien initiated the parting of their bodies. He felt himself falling into to this dream she was creating for him. He had to put a stop to it, Darien was on a mission and needed to stay focused.

"That was so much fun" She told him with enthusiasm.

He went over and pressed the power button on record player before heading over to the bar again. He felt like he was losing his high and poured himself another drink. Seeing her empty glass he asked her if she wanted another as well.

"Less mix more alcohol this time," She told him in response as she sat down on the empty sofa.

Serena crossed her legs and leaned back against the pillows. He came over soon after and handed her the drink. She took a sip and made the fussiest face Darien had ever seen, he couldn't help but laugh. He sat down next to her and turned on the big television screen. The volume was set very low but it was audible enough to hear.

They both turned their focus to the screen and listened quietly as the reporter gave the day's headlines. His phone beeped and he pulled it out of his back pocket. It was a text message from George one of his 'eyes in the sky'.

"Babysitter is on the block." Serena read aloud.

He was too distracted by the text message to notice she had gotten up and walked behind the sofa to where he was sitting. He pulled his phone out of her view and she wrapped her arms around both of his shoulders.

"Do you have children?" she asked resting her chin on his shoulder.

He pulled his head away just enough for her to see the expression on his face.

He was bothered by her curiosity, "no, I don't, are you always this nosey?" he asked putting the phone back in his pocket.

She withdrew her arms from him and just laughed. She came back around and sat on the sofa next to him crossing her legs again. Knowing Diamonds men were outside waiting for her made him feel more apprehensive about her leaving. Turning to look at Serena he couldn't help but notice how exhausted she appeared. Serena reached for her glass and began throwing back her third drink like a shot. He made a mental note that this should be her last for the next couple hours. As soon as she downed the last drop she felt an overwhelming sense of warmth surround her. She un-tucked her silk blouse from her skirt and started fanning herself.

Darien saw this and addressed her problem; "I'll put the air on" he told her getting up to handle it.

The sound of the air conditioner came on and it kicked in flooding the room immediately, but she continued to feel warm. Her face was flush and a tad bit of perspiration started to show on her upper lip.

"Are you all right Serena?" he asked her concerned. "I'll get you some water," he told her getting up again to fetch some.

He came back swiftly with a glass of cold clear liquid in his hand. She stood up and starting walking towards him to meeting him halfway. Suddenly she had a change of thought and turned in the other direction down the hallway.

"Are you looking for something in particular?" he asked suspiciously to her retreating form.

She turned to look at him; this is when he noticed her fully dilated pupils.

"A restroom, I was hoping to change." She told him looking down at her outfit.

He smiled big and it made her smile back in return.

"Were you now?" He told her with cynicism. "What were you planning on changing into?"

She leaned against the wall and waited for him to approach. He put one of his forearms above her head alongside the wall and leaned slightly over her form.

Serena looked up into his eyes disoriented, "Right now I'm not quite sure of the answer to that question, but a second ago I was pretty sure I did," she told him timidly.

He used his free hand to cup her chin and tilted it upwards to give him better access to view her stunning features.

"I'll find you something more comfortable to wear while you take care of your lady business in the bathroom." He said letting go of her chin and handing her the glass. "But first, let me see you take a few sips of this," he instructed her.

She took the glass from him and looked into his eyes. Bringing it up to her mouth she watched him observe her lips as she pressed them softly against the glass. Tilting her head back, Serena closed her eyes and slowly drank up everything to his liking. With every gulp he had watched her throat rise and fall wishing he could feel the skin of her throat against his lips. He leaned forward a little craving the taste of her but when she pulled the cup away from her mouth he fought against it. She handed the empty glass back to him and gave him a defiant glare.

Playfully she asked, "Are you happy?"

"If you are," He answered cynically.

She threw him a large smile and headed down the hallway. He watched as her hips swayed with every step.

'Damn, what a piece of pure perfection.' He thought groaning

Abruptly He heard his home phone ring and it broke him of his trance. He went to answer it.

"What now?" He said aloud irritated.

It was from Malachite, "where are you?! I've been needing to talk to you, it's urgent!"

"What is it?" Darien asked.

"Darien, I've been calling your office all day. Where have you been?" Malachite scolded.

Darien did what he did best, avoidance, "What's the problem?"

"Are you drunk?!" Malachite asked irate. "It's barely 1 o'clock. What's wrong with you?"

"What the bloody hell do you want!?" Darien shot back.

Malachite jumped back on subject and brought Darien up to speed, "Powers has had two men on my Wife all day. I can't believe this filthy Bastard would stoop this low."

Darien knew Diamond was ruthless but he'd no idea the guy had no ethics or code of conduct either. His thoughts immediately went to the blond in the other room.

'Serena can't be around Diamond anymore, I won't allow it. He's far more dangerous than I had ever anticipated.' Darien thought to himself silently.

"We'll handle this tomorrow" Darien voiced into the phone, "I'm in the middle of something."

"Fine," Malachite answered back sorely before ending the call.

Darien heard a thud come from across the apartment and rushed to the hall bathroom. She wasn't in there. He then headed to the master bathroom and found Serena on her knees with her hair all cascading to one side. Clad in only a bra and underwear, she picked cleaning bottles up off the floor. He tried to distract himself from the eyeful she was giving him and focused his attention instead to the mess on the floor in front of him.

In one corner of the bathroom her skirt could be found lying in a pile with her shirt and stilettos not that much farther away.

"Did you feel like doing a little cleaning while you were in here?" He asked in a joking manner.

She laughed continuing to pick up the contents of a basket full of household cleaners that somehow had accidently gotten knocked over.

'The maid must have forgotten to put the basket away again.' he thought rolling his eyes.

He kneeled down and started throwing bottles into the basket.

"Leave everything I'll take care of it," He told her but she continued to help him until there was nothing left.

Darien got up and grabbed her from around the waist. He then hoisted her over his shoulder as he carried her out of the bathroom.

"Hey!" She yelled laughing.

He lightly slapped her bottom, "Back to business Serenity," he told her dropping her down lightly onto the bed.

He walked into his closet and pulled out some random articles of clothing.

"Here are a couple things for you to choose from," he told her tossing them onto the bed.

He turned to leave the room but she quickly reached out and grabbed his arm pulling him back towards her. The action took him off guard and he lost his footing, causing them both to tumble backwards onto the bed. She arched and threw her head back as she laughed, exposing her slender neck and her large mounds of cleavage to him openly. He gazed upon them and then let his eyes travel downward to her flat stomach and long toned legs.

'Could she be any more perfect?' he thought gliding his fingers softly along her abdomen absentmindedly.

Serena caught his wandering hand and used it to gain control over him. She bent it backwards and twisted it triggering him to bend in discomfort, she seized that opportunity to push Darien over and get on top of him. He lay against the mattress now, shocked that somehow this blond goddess had gotten the upper hand. With her legs straddling him she softly pushed her hands up his chest until her face hovered above his. Her bright blue eyes looked deeply into his dark ones. His hands found a place at her hips and he rested them there tenderly.

"You're very handsome," Serena told him sensually as she caressed his cheek.

He didn't dare stop her; he had been craving her touch ever since their last encounter and he never wanted it to end. He shut his eyes relishing in the feel of her skin and the sweet scent of her body. She little by little glided her hand delicately down the length of his neck. Darien rotated his head to the side giving her free access to explore. She curled her finger inside the neckline of his shirt and saw the beginning of a tattoo. She leaned over and peered at the curving ink. Her dangling hair tickled the skin on his neck which and caused him to chuckle. He pushed her away a bit, opening his eyes now he looked tired and ravenous.

"Is that writing on your chest or a picture?" she asked curiously while tilting her head to one side.

"It's a name," he told her quietly as he reached up and began rubbing one of her silky curls between his fingers.

"Someone you love?" she asked with genuine curiosity.

He chuckled gently, "No, it's the name of my organization."

"What type of organization is it?"

"I'm beginning to think drinking isn't a good idea for you. Asking a lot of questions could get you into a lot of trouble sweetheart." He told her looking up at her nearly naked form.

Serena smiled at his cleaver side step and looked at him the way a parent would look at their mischievous child. At this moment all he felt was the sheer lust he had for her.

"Your too much fun", she told him sarcastically not commenting on the statement he had just made.

He reached up to push back some strands of her hair and tucked what he could behind her ear.

He found it in him to finally speak what was on his mind, "Serenity, I don't know what to do about you. I find you irresistibly stunning." He reached up and caressed her cheek now." Your intelligence and humor are compelling me to want to be near you, but I'm worried you'll be caught seen with me and that danger would come to you."

"Darien," she said stretching her body along his like a kitten, sliding her hands up his chest to his shoulders and looking him strait in the eyes. "I'm already near you. VERY, VERY near you!" she said sensually with her lips almost an inch from his.

He tried looking deep into her eyes in search of her sober self. Once he felt himself make contact and connect with her he grabbed her face stilling her and changed his tone to a much more serious one, "I can't be near you Serena it's not safe, yet I can't stop myself from thinking about you. I don't want the life me and Diamond Powers live to scathe you. Do you understand?"

He paused and she felt as if he were looking deep into her soul.

"What a passionate man you are, maybe you should stop worrying so much about Mr. Powers and show me how irresistible I am," she told him placing her hands over his on her cheeks and lowering them.

She felt herself taking the situation too far, but she didn't care. All her inhibitions were thrown out the window at this point and she found herself just as drawn to him as he was to her.

"Believe me doll I want to know what your lips and body feel like crushed up against mine in the heat of desire but I'm a dangerous man and I'm definitely not the one for you," He told her with fire in his eyes and warning in his voice.

With that said he wrapped his arms around her body and hugged her to him for a brief moment. Using his upper body strength he lifted them both up into a sitting position.

Serena now sat comfortably in Darien's lap, she squeezed his legs between her own and cupped his face in her hands this time. He hugged her waist closer to him and held her gaze.

"You said you wanted to feel my lips and body pressed up against yours, it looks like you got one of the two." She said arching into him.

He groaned at the sudden awakening of his nether regions meeting hers.

With his cheeks still cupped in her hands she whispered in a soft sultry voice, "Let's make it two out of two".

His eyes opened wider in disbelief at her suggestion but before he registered what was about to happen her lips melded tenderly against his own causing Darien's whole body to became lax. Her lips were sweet like honey and plump, in comparison to his own. He found them Smooth and silky, gentle and inviting. Darien looked at the closed eyes of beautiful creature doing this to him and wondered how much of this was originated due to the alcohol. He took one of the hands he had wrapped around her and used it to cradle the back of her neck.

'Damn!' He thought pressing her closer to himself and deepening the kiss.

Precipitously Serena withdrew her lips from his. He allowed her to disconnect but deep down he wasn't ready for her to. Her eyes remained closed and she pressed her forehead gently against his. He could hear her labored breathing and felt as her heart raced against his chest.

"That was amazing!" She breathed out so quietly it was barely audible.

She was warm but he could feel the coolness of the room rolling over her body in the form of chills. Serena shivered; separating from him she hugged herself.

She giggled and commented on the temperature change, "It's getting chilly in here", she told him.

Darien leaned over and grabbed the light knit, grey long thermal hoodie top from the stack of clothes he dumped on the bed prior.

"Put this on", he told her dropping it into her lap and getting up from the bed.

She did as he said and put it over her head, subsequently pulling her hands through the arms. She stood up and let it fall down her body, it stopped mid-thigh. She pulled on a pair of matching grey drawstring pajama bottoms she saw in the pile and walked over to the mirror tying them as she went. Serena looked herself over and pulled her hair along with her necklace through the neckline. She took note of how baggy and unappealing it looked but she had to admit it did make her feel warm and it was very comfortable.

The AC shut off overhead catching her attention. At that moment Serena turned around and realized she was alone. She walked out into the living room in search of Darien but didn't see him. She started wandering around when she stumbled upon a room where the door was agape and looked in slowly. There he was in this average sized room sitting at a hefty desk staring at three large computer screens.

She knocked on the open door, "can I come in?" She asked shyly.

He looked over his shoulder and let out a deep agitated sigh.

"Yes, that's fine", he told her.

She walked over to where he was sitting and looked up at the screen.

"That's Jack!" She said surprised pointing to the screen. "Why is he on there?" She asked nervously clutching the pendant of the necklace she was wearing.

Serena turning to him concerned for her now ex driver. Darien got up and pulled the chair out, turning it he motioned for her to sit down.

"Sit down", he told her sternly.

She did as was told. Darien turned the chair with her in it and moved it closer to the desk. He hovered over her right shoulder and rested his arm on the back of the chair. He used the mouse curser to offer her explanations and to best direct her eyes.

"Your Jack's full name is Jackwell Bainbridge he's a trained killer Serena." Darien told her as he pulled up a background spreadsheet on the man in question.

It showed his work history and his estimated number of kills. She gasped when she saw the number.

"He's so kind; I can't see him…," she paused upset, "doing this."

He opened another box on the screen; it was a close up, real time video of Jacks face concentrating on something.

"This video is live." He told her before zooming out to show the area surrounding the vehicle Jack sat in.

She stumbled on her words, "That's,… this is where we are now, here in your apartment. He's outside?" She looked at him now worried.

"Why is he here?" She asked confused.

"We're confident it has to do with you." He answered her with a serious tone.

"We?" She asked shrinking back into the chair.

"My informants, they track my team to keep us and our families safe." He reached over again and clicked open a new box.

Ten pictures popped up corner to corner every new picture covering the last.

"Oh my gosh!" She said covering her mouth. The last picture on the screen was of Emerald pulling the gun out of her purse. "Was she going to shoot me?" She asked tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Yes." He told her flatly.

"Your informants took these?" she asked.

"No," he said low, "One of Powers men did."

"How did you get them?" She asked angrily.

He looked up at the plain white wall and answered her, "the camera used to take the photographs was put through a wireless printer. The informants received them from that."

"Why am I being followed?" She asked looking up at Darien. He remained detached from the situation and continued staring at the wall answering her truthfully.

"Diamond doesn't trust anyone; everyone and anyone could be a problem. This includes you; you're currently the one person closest to him besides his business partner. You've seen who comes in and out of his office. You've overseen all of his emails, transactions, everything! You're his biggest liability as of this moment. He's tracking you for his own sense of security."

"Is that why he tried to kill me?" She asked quietly.

He smiled, "No, that was just Emerald trying to get what she wants. She saw you as a hindrance to her relationship with Diamond."

"Why is that funny?" She asked standing up definitely.

"It's amusing to me that she thinks you're the only one Diamond would want and is sticking his dick into but I can obviously see what his attraction to you would be and why she would think that." He said chuckling now and putting a big smirk on his face.

"How dare you!" She said angrily up at him.

"Come on sweetheart, you can't possibly be this naive. Just look at you", he said.

Serena went to slap him but before she did he grabbed her wrist and jerked her up against him, trapping her around the waist.

"Uhhn" she winced at the impact.

The force of their bodies meeting each other caused her breath to expel and it hurt her a little. He looked down at her chest then back up to her eyes.

Her breathing became heavy causing her chest to heave up and down against his own.

"You're every man's wet dream Serena. I can only imagine the things he must have in mind to do with you every time he glanced at you and this incredible body." He let his hand slip over her cloth covered bottom and gave it a little squeeze.

That was enough groping for her. She put her hands on his chest and attempted to push away from him.

"Let me go" she pleaded.

He grabbed her shoulders now.

"Look at me" he told her.

She tried to push off of him again refusing to give in.

"Look at me!" He shouted now. She looked up at him startled. "I'm not going to say this again, stay away from Diamond. You think the way I'm acting towards you now is bad just wait and see how he treats you. Women much stronger and bolder than you have walked away from him tattered and mangled before."

He finally released her and she just stood there looking at him with tears ready to spill. She sharply turned and abruptly left the room. He was mounted there looking out the door where she had retreated from. The air might be off but he still felt a chill run up his spine. Darien heard the clanking of glass and knew Serena was resolute about the fact that she was ready for another drink.

'I guess the truth wasn't sobering enough for her, the dame wants to pound alcohol does she?' He smiled thinking to himself. He went to sit back down in the office chair.

"I'll let her get fucked up for now. I have too much shit to do. Bigger fish need to be fried today." He said aloud to no one in particular.

He took a gulp of his own glass he had served himself on his way into his office prior to Serena walking in.

'She thinks today was bad, just wait until she feels that headache tomorrow,' He thought laughing to himself.

* * *

He must have been sitting there going through phone messages, emails and files for two hours before finally deciding to look up at the clock.

'That will do for today.' He told himself and walked out of the dark office and into the sunset lit living area.

As he entered the living space he heard laughing in the back room and wondered what the little minx was up to. The closer he got to the bedroom the louder the noise of heavy running water became. Walking into the master bathroom the mystery was solved. The enormous tub had been filled with water and there were bubbles flowing over the side. He rushed over and turned off the faucet.

Then unexpectedly the lights in room went off. Naturally you'd think the room would be covered in darkness but the bathroom was instead illuminated by dozens of flickering candles and a setting sun glowing in from the wall of windows. Every candle he probably possessed in the apartment was in here he surmised. It was a sight to see for sure. Serena giggled and walked up behind him, she slid her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back.

"You've been busy." Darien said mordantly.

Serena twisted herself around his waist so that she stood in front of him now and then looked up to face him.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked him smiling as she brought her arms up around his neck.

Her breath about knocked him out. She suddenly began to slide down his body. He quickly grasped her and helped get her back on her feet.

"I was going to ask you how you're still managing to stand, but I can see that's an unnecessary inquiry to make now," he told her.

"Ha!" she laughed out pulling away from him.

He gave her stability the benefit of the doubt and let her go.

"What did you drink?" he asked her curiously with one brow raised.

She pointed to the half empty bottles scattered on the floor in a pile next to the sink and giggled. He whisked over there and picked one of them up.

"This was an unopened bottle of scotch! Have you lost your mind?! Oh honey, forget pain you're going to wish you were never born. First rule of drinking doll, don't mix your alcohol," he told her shaking his head side to side.

She just started laughing and held the counter to steady herself.

"I want to hear wonderful again" she exclaimed to him looking wistful.

"Wonderful?" He asked confused.

"The music," She said closing her eyes and humming softly as she swayed.

He looked at her for a minute unsure whether to permit this request and then she opened her eyes and just smiled at him and he knew he was a goner.

He took a deep exasperated breath.

"Don't move," he said annoyed hastening out of the room.

Upon his return the soft strings of a violin began to sound through a speaker located on the wall. She swooned at the romantic tone of the music and embraced him. She faced him and wrapped her arms up around his neck.

"Isn't it magical?" she said excited.

He held her gently; she got giddy and did a couple bounces against him.

"Glad to see your mood picked up." He told her cynically.

She just laughed at his comment and turned around. She held her arms straight up.

"Well?" She asked.

He was confused.

"Yes?" He asked unsure what it was she wanted for him to do.

"Help me take off my clothes." She told him.

He turned around immediately ready to leave the room, but she grabbed him before he could.

"Are you kidding me with this?!" He asked anxiously down at her.

She clutched his shirt, leaned into him and laughed.

Locking her eyes on his she asked, "What's the matter? Never seen a girl naked before?"

It was his turn to laugh. She let go of him and started pulling the top she had on up off her stomach. Taunting him she stopped just below her bra covered chest. She put her arms straight up in the air again to signal for him to finish. This time he took the bait and slowly pulled it over her head. Her hair and necklace were the last to come out of the now removed shirt, they dropped down onto her bare skin.

"Dance with me," Serena said in a deep manly voice trying not to laugh at her own attempt to imitate him from their earlier experience.

She held her hand out for him to take.

"Oh, it's going to be lots of mockery tonight is it?" he asked clasping her outstretched hand in his and pulling her other around his neck.

He traced his finger down her spine and ended at the small of her back. He then splayed out his hand and pulled her closer to him.

He began slowly moving side to side, talking her through the steps and guiding her just as he had earlier.

"Left, right, left", he whispered looking her directly in the eyes.

"Oh, I don't need that," she told him putting her finger to his lips while still moving in time with him.

He looked confused, "what do you mean?" he asked.

"I've been told I'm a natural," She said beaming her big smile up at him.

He understood the comment now and started to laugh.

She traced her fingers across his cheek and gripped his chin, "I love this," she told him.

He thought she meant her newfound dance moves but then she finished with," Your smile, its beautiful" and it made everything stop for him.

'She's beyond drunk', he tried to remind himself but at this point it didn't matter, she was making him feel things he had never felt before and he couldn't pull himself away. He was drawn to her and they continued moving slowly with the music.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked moving her body into place before letting her wind out into a twirl.

He swung her back against him and she laughed into his chest, he laughed too. She stood still now and held the lapels of his shirt sliding her hands along the edges of its collar. She leisurely slipped a button outside one of its loops.

"One down, three to go", she said lightly touching each button as if she were counting them.

"That's dangerous territory angel," he told her stopping her hands from loosening anymore buttons.

She pouted, sticking her lips out at him. She looked down at her waist and tugged on the string that held her pants in place. It untied the knot she had placed there and they soon fell to the floor.

"hmnn that's not fair," she purred continuing to pout," here you are all dressed up and I'm practically naked. We're going swimming remember?"

He smiled down at her mischievous antics and looked over at the tub.

"Then I should go put on my swim trunks," he told her with humor in his voice.

She laughed at his facetiousness and brought herself against his chest again. Without him noticing she pulled another button out of its loop hole.

"Two" she whispered triggering him to look down.

"What a sneaky like thing you are", he said snatching her up off the floor and walking her over to the tub.

She just laughed as he twirled her. Her joy was contagious, he thought putting her back down onto her feet. He helped her sit at the edge of the tub. After steadying her he stood up and began to finish unbuttoning his own shirt. He watched her eyes following his hands as they descended down revealing more and more skin. Her eyes and facial expression almost immediately became heavy with desire.

"Is this what you want?" He asked her sliding the shirt off of his shoulders teasingly.

She nodded her head slowly as if in a trance unable to speak. Then he went to do his trouser button and stopped to scratch his head.

Darien then looked up to face her, "I seem to have forgotten how to do this."

She seemed convinced for a second that he was serious but after seeing the humor in his eyes she began to laugh at her own naivety. She lost her balance mid laugh and began falling backwards into the tub.

"Crap!" Darien said leaping in after her. Water splashed over the side as he hoisted her bubble covered body up in the tub.

She just continued laughing and held tight to his forearms in an attempt to steady herself.

"Haha..." he started laughing at her clumsiness.

"I have to admit," he told her, "I'm impressed".

"Really?" She asked, "by what? My many talents of persuasion?" She asked winking at him.

He shook his head no, "Actually, I'm impressed that you didn't flood my neighbor's apartment below me and catch this building on fire with all of these candles you lit drunk off that sweet bottom of yours."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him to her. She began laughing non-stop and he couldn't help but join along. He hadn't drunk nearly as much as Serena but he felt as if he were right there on cloud nine with her.

"Stop teasing me or I'm going to start to think you're not kidding." She told him poking his chest and playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

He laughed more jovial this time, "I'm not kidding!" He said matter of fact whilst shaking his head side to side.

She laughed harder and slipped down into the water. He hoisted her up again, "Now I know why you shouldn't be drinking, your cut off should be at three drinks," he told her worried, "You're not someone who should be allowed left to their own devices."

She shook her head in disagreement and kneeled down in the tub concealing all of her body except her neck up.

"It feels amazing in here!" She said closing her eyes.

He used this opportunity to pull off his soaked trousers and threw them just outside of the bathtub onto the tile floor. He picked the reclining side of the tub closest to Serena and laid back resting his arms by stretching them out onto the rim. He leaned his head back for a minute on the cushion that resided there and closed his eyes. He pressed a button on the wall and could feel the jets on his back and feet go on.

It was calming, 'I wonder why I never thought to do this before,' he asked himself. 'Come in here and recline in a hot bath after a long day.'

It was too quiet and he wasn't alone he reminded himself. Opening his eyes he was looking at Serena cupping bubbles and blowing them out of the tub. He watched them fall on the floor and pop. She turned to look at him, cocked her head to the side and smiled.

"You're too cute", he told her leaning forward.

He slid forward and moved to be closer to her. Still crouched in the water she turned to face him.

"I was right in thinking you're not use to being so close to women wasn't I?," she asked, "Don't worry honey, I don't bite," She told him in a sultry tone.

He couldn't control the smile that spread across his face due to her naivety, 'If only she knew', he told himself.

She came up from the water a slight bit, revealing both her shoulders. Slowly she slid the straps of her bra off and tossed it to the side to meet his pants lying on the floor. Her chest remained concealed by the bubbles but that didn't stop Darien's groin from growing in length due to the exposure.

Darien raised an eyebrow at her, "Aren't you forgetting something?" He asked.

She pulled a soaked pair of panties up from the water to match the now missing bra.

"Nope", she told him, tossing them to the side, "I got those too."

They both laughed, him more nervously than anything else. Darien went back to the safer part of the tub to try to relax himself. Unfortunately for him Serena was unaware of his plan to keep himself separate from her and she began crawling over to him, skimming her body along his leisurely. He closed his legs to keep his member at bay but kept his arms relaxed resting them back on top of the rim. His eyes followed hers until she was an inch away from him. Serena moved herself to sit in Darien's lap and leaned her body up against his. Serena rested her forearms and hands against his chest in an attempt to keep her body submerged in order to maintain warm.

"Are you comfortable?" She whispered to him.

"Yes" he said quietly in a trance.

They both stayed silent just examining one another. Serena reached out and traced the prevalent scar on his arm where he had been shot.

"Does it hurt?" she asked him.

"No," he said flatly looking only at her.

Serena's eyes remained trained on his tattoo. She traced it softly with one of her fingers. He watched her expression change from happiness to sadness. He thought she was upset by his injury until she finally spoke.

"I was fired today," She said quietly not wanting to meet his eyes.

Serena nestled herself into his chest and turned her head so that her ear was alongside his heart. The sound of its beat soothed her. She closed her eyes and began telling him what had taken place earlier in Diamonds office. Darien smiled at the thought of Emerald being tossed out on her rear but then became very serious with a determination to protect Serena from Diamond. He pushed her hair away from her face with one hand and began continually sliding water up the bareness of her back to warm her.

He felt like a king, guarding his most precious treasure. Her petite body was wrapped in his arms safe and secure. He felt torn by everything that had taken place that day. He was glad to be there to prevent Emerald from harming Serena but now one of Diamonds top men were sitting outside ready to snatch her up the second she set a foot outside. Diamond probably thought Serena had gone to his enemy to reveal all of his deepest secrets yet here this girl was barely bringing up his name.

'She's too loyal for her own good,' he thought.

She detached herself from him and turned around in the tub. He sat up now looking at her bare back hunched over. She crossed her arms over her chest and hugged herself in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry; you're probably used to a much more stimulating conversation and I'm just a downer right now, I should go." She said starting to stand.

He got up fast and turned her so that she faced him again. He grabbed hold of her wrists and looked down into her eyes with his nose almost touching hers.

"You're not going anywhere tonight. He's out there waiting for you and I'm not just going to let him have you." She looked into his eyes astonished.

She was surprised he seemed to care so much but it confused her as to why.

"I don't understand", she told him with tears beginning to fall from the corners of her eyes.

"Why is this happening to me? I'm just a normal person who lives a quiet life and then I try to help someone and I get shot at and then I help someone else and I'm getting shot at again! Now these trained killers are waiting for me outside of this beautiful high rise apartment. I'm naked and one of the most attractive men I've ever met doesn't even want to look at me. I'm just so incredibly confused," She told him feeling awful.

He pulled her close to him and hugged her tight. Serena was surprised by the impulsive affection but this was what she wanted. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and fed into the comfort. He was harder than he had ever been in his life. It didn't matter that he had his briefs as a barrier, his awakening was very prevalent.

Darien lifted Serena up and wrapped her legs around his waist; he wanted her to feel his arousal on her behalf. She inattentively straightened herself against him and a look of shocked spread across her face. She was made speechless by the instant growth she felt in his pants. Darien smiled, he was amused by her innocent expression and slowly lowered them both back into the bath. As he sat them down his hold on her remained strong.

He groaned in pleasure, "does that feel like I don't want you?" He told her rubbing himself up against her.

"No," she said softly locked into his gaze.

Darien slid the back of his hand leisurely along her jaw, gently gliding his fingers little by little across her silky smooth skin. He lightly grabbed her chin and held it up into place so that he may see all of her beautiful features. Using his thumb Darien swiped transversely across her bottom lip causing them to part. Serena stayed very still, transfixed by Darien's caress. The warm steam of the water wafted upwards and created a sauna like atmosphere.

The darkness of the room with all the flickering candles and the soft medley playing over the speakers all grabbed hold of her and sent her into a magical romantic dreamlike state that she wished would never end. Gripping her chin slightly Darien turned her head to one side and moved her hair so that her neck was exposed to him. He beheld her submissive form and lost his sense of rational. He pressed a kiss to her temple and breathed in her succulent scent. Darien then slid his tongue lengthways across the arch of her ear and then down to her lobe.

Even with the large diamond stud there he took what skin he could and tugged gently on it with his teeth. This elicited a soft groan from the striking woman in his arms. She shuttered causing the nipples of her breasts to become hard against his chest. He tilted her body backwards and began placing moist kisses along her neck. He savored in her skin which tasted both salty and sweet, a perfect combination of the two.

"Mnnnn…sweetheart, you taste so good," he rumbled out between kisses.

Her chest was exposed to him now and he sighed deeply with desire and let his tongue run from her jaw to the tip of her breast.

"Darieeen," she moaned so quietly it was barely audible.

He took her nipple softly in his mouth and suckled it. She groaned and clutched his arms tightly.

"Uhhnnn…"

He purposely licked slow circles around her areolas until she vigorously writhed against him. He brought her upper body slowly back up against his own and began pressing deep gentle kisses plush to her lips. His eyebrows knit themselves in heated restraint. Serena had been bracing herself by holding tightly to Darien's shoulders but she now released them and instead wrapped them loosely around his neck. With his hand splayed on her back he used the tips of his fingers to massage up and down her spine.

Darien brought his other hand down to cup her butt cheeks. He rubbed around each one possessively and then gently lifted her just enough to get his hand between her thighs. Stealth fully he made his way to her nether region and slowly began sliding his fingers up and down the smoothness of her folds. Serena shuddered in pleasure. She clenched and held him closer to herself. Pressing her cheek alongside his, she shut her eyes and moaned at the pleasure his actions caused.

"Mnnnn….auuhh." She moaned.

He loved the feel of her soft cheeks rubbing up against the roughness of his five o'clock shadow.

"Feel that?" He asked her with dark intent.

He slid his fingers slowly against her tulip again, eliciting another moan.

Breathing out a "yes," she nodded her head.

The edge of her teeth lightly grazed his neck.

"Your body is precious Serena and very sensitive," He told her continuing to slide his finger back and forth at a more rapid pace, over her clit.

This caused her to open her jaw on his shoulder in anticipation. He urged the spreading of her legs and delicately slid his finger to her entrance and then suddenly stopped. She was breathing heavily now.

"Are you all right sweetheart?" he asked trying to see her face.

She nodded yes and he continued to slide it into her slowly now until he touched something that caused her a pinching pain.

"Uhhhhnnn..." she winced biting his shoulder and clenching him tightly.

"Feel that?" He asked rubbing his finger against it quickly.

"Uuuhnnnnn..." she cried out.

"See how sensitive you are?" She didn't answer so he rubbed it again.

"Nnnnn" she groaned in pain as she buried her face in his neck now trying to pull herself free of his hand.

He slowly withdrew his fingers and pressed her body more tightly against his own.

He tilted her face so that he could look into her eyes.

"I have wanted to devour you from the moment I saw you that first time in my car. Right now you can feel how badly I want to have you." He emphasized this by pressing his erection against her.

"I've had a lot of women. I used them for sex and they used me right back, but you're precious Serenity," he told her rubbing his thumb across her cheek.

"You should never be one of many. Your perfection from the top of this beautiful intelligent head of yours", he said cupping her cheeks, "to the bottom of these flawless feet," He told her as he slid his hands down her back, around her rear and across her legs.

She shivered again causing her breasts to perk up at him. He smiled and pressed her to himself so that he could feel them again.

"You're untouched and pure. Your beautiful seal is unbroken and I don't want to hurt you or tarnish that. I already know I put you at risk just by bringing you here but I can't imagine harm coming to you because of your association with me," he expressed with concern.

Her eyes looked back at his hazy and tired.

He smiled now and kissed her forehead, "It's a lot to take in, this life isn't for everyone especially on a bar full of alcohol, so let's just sit back and relax tonight and we'll figure the rest out tomorrow. Will you consent to that?" He asked trying to get her to understand that he did care for her.

She nodded to him and agreed, "Okay."

She covered her chest as best she could and stood up with him.

"I'm tired, I'm going to go home and go to bed." She told him.

He stepped out of the tub smiling and wondered whether she had heard anything he'd just said. He grabbed a towel and draped it over her shoulders. She took it and enfolded it around herself as he lifted her out of the tub and back onto her feet. Moving from her, Darien flipped on the light and grabbed a towel for himself. After wiping away all the moisture from his body he pulled the cork from the tub and blew out all of the candles. Darien then led Serena into the bedroom and handed her a thin cotton undershirt.

"I don't keep women's undergarments lying around but you won't need any, it gets warm around here at night," he told her.

She dried her body with the towel and pumped a little pile of lotion that she saw on the dresser into her hand. She sat on the edge of the bed and began rubbing it all over her naked body. Not wanting to get himself going again Darien took this opportunity to walk into the closet and change out of his wet briefs. He pulled on some black cotton pajama pants and a white tank undershirt.

Darien walked back into the bedroom to see that Serena had put on the shirt he had suggested but as she was putting on the shorts she began to fall over.

"Whoa," Darien let out before rushing over and catching her mid-fall.

He cradled her head and looked down at her.

"What did you eat today?" He asked her curiously as he felt his own stomach growl.

"I'm not hungry", she told him looking away while trying to stand on her own again.

"That's not what I asked," he told her.

"I haven't had much of an appetite today, so I didn't eat anything. I did have some coffee this morning. I think." She told him unsure.

With that said Darien scooped her up and brought her into the living room to sit her down comfortably on the couch. He propped up some pillows behind her and left to get her a glass of water.

"Drink this!" He ordered.

She gave him a funny look but then took the cup from him. He saw that she was having trouble clutching the glass so he helped her by holding the cup along with her.

"I'm sorry, I don't usually keep food in my apartment, I'm more of a take-out kind of guy. What would you like to eat? I'll order for you whatever you want." He said. She just shook her head 'no', he noticed that she was becoming more incoherent.

"Drink more water," he told her.

He picked up the phone and called one of his workers.

"I need some soup and tomato juice, Tylenol and an ice pack. Get me some women's undergarments as well," he looked over to Serena's body and gave the guy on the other line some measurements. "That will be all." Darien said hanging up the phone.

He went over and sat back down next to her. She was steadily falling asleep and wanted to lie down, but he insisted that she sit up. Wrapping an arm around her waist he allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder. Serena placed one of her hands on his back and relaxed the other flat against his chest right after leaning into him.

"What do you do for work mystery man?" She whispered with her eyes closed and her fingers gently rubbing his abdomen.

He stayed silent for a moment contemplating what a more direct answer to that question would be. Her hand slowly fell into his lap as she began drifting to sleep. He took her hand into his own and shook her awake. Serena opened her eyes and began playing methodically with his hand. He let her move her fingers into and out of his rhythmically, he found it was oddly enough, soothing.

"I'm a hunter Serena, I set my sights on a target and I do whatever it takes to acquire it. Once I have it, it's MINE," he said in a low domineering tone.

The room remained silent and her caress on his skin had ceased. He thought at first it was what he had said that caused her to stop but when he looked down he saw that Serena had fallen asleep again. He smiled down at her and shook his head. There was no point in beating a dead horse so he let her be and allowed himself to lay his head back to get some rest of his own.

* * *

She was still contently sleeping half an hour later when he received a call to his cell. He grabbed it out of his pocket and looked at the screen it was his lackey alerting him that his requests had arrived.

"I'll be right back," he said quietly pulling himself free of her, "stay here," he ordered.

She was starting to drift off to sleep again when the sound of the door shutting startled her awake. He had left and locked the door. Serena sat up and looked at the area around her. She was alone. She leaned forward and grabbed the glass of water that was sitting on the coffee table in front of her. When all of its contents were gone she attempted to stand. Serena used everything in her path to help stabilize herself.

"Darien?" She called out, "Darien?"

"Why did he just leave me here? I need to go home," she said.

She went in search of her clothes but realized they were wet when she went to pick them up off of the bathroom floor, so she just left them there.

"I can't wear this out there." She said lifting the shirt she was wearing up over her head.

Serena went into his closet and started sifting through his business attire. All of it was mostly white ironed collared work shirts. She grabbed the one that felt the most worn as if it had been washed many times before and pulled it off of the hanger. She drew her arms through the sleeves and clasped a few of the buttons down the front. She pulled the shorts off and went commando. Walking back into the bathroom she fluffed her hair with her fingers and glanced into the mirror.

"The higher the hair, the closer to God." she joked as she teased it with one of his combs she found in a drawer.

She saw her stilettos in the reflection of the mirror and turned around, but not before spritzing herself with a dash of Darien's Cologne she saw just sitting on the counter.

"Mnnnn...he even smells sexy" she said smiling.

Grabbing her heels up off the floor Serena walked into the living room and sat down. She was eventually able to put both of her shoes on and tried to train her legs to stand. Soon as she was able to she made her way to the door.

At first Serena tried turning the knob only to realize that it was locked. She jiggled it again and again but still nothing. Then she took minute to focus closely on the knob, trying to configure what the best solution to her dilemma would be.

"Duh...the lock!" she said out loud with laughter.

She twisted each one and was finally able to turn the knob, the door opened to her delight.

"Bingo!" She said aloud and pressed the button for the elevator.

It took a minute but it arrived promptly and binged open. She got in just before the door closed. Serena liked how she didn't have to press any buttons, the elevator automatically began descending to the main floor.

"Pretty snazzy place he's got here!" She said impressed.

As soon as the elevator opened she saw the lobby desk and walked as skillfully as she could towards it.

"Serena!" She heard Darien shout to her.

She swiftly turned in the direction of his voice and saw him hastily rush towards her with a troubled look on his face. But before he could reach her a tall man in a suit intercepted them.

"Miss Tuskino, I need to speak with you privately," the stranger said.

He opening his suit jacket just enough to show her the gun strapped to his side. It was a demonstration to clarify the seriousness of the situation.

She didn't hesitate, "Where?" She asked startled trying to hold herself up against the desk.

He pointed to the elevator, "There!"

She looked to him and then to Darien who was now standing between her and the stranger holding a gun out of her view aimed at the tall man's stomach. Darien wasn't alone, there was another man with him about the same age wearing casual attire and he stood to the side of the dangerous newcomer also with his gun in hand.

"Let's take this little conversation to the elevator Mr. Shields", the large man announced. Without caring that he had two guns trained on him, the guy turned in the direction of the elevator.

Serena looked to Darien for some guidance, unsure as to what was going on.

"He had a gun, did you see that he had a gun?" Serena whispered to Darien.

Shaking his head in dismay he ushered her forward and gestured for her to follow after them all. Once inside they hit a random floor button. The doors closed and they began to ascend floors. The facing wall of the elevator was made of all windows allowing them a view of outside. Serena watched as things on the ground became smaller and smaller.

Once they had made it halfway up the building the gunman swiftly hit the stop button this alarmed the group and they clicked off their safety's. The oversized man continued to ignore them and slowly pulled out a cell phone to dial a number. He then spoke clearly into the receiver.

"I'm standing here with her sir. Yes sir," Said the tall man putting it on speakerphone.

He held out the phone so that it faced Serena while Darien and his partner stood protectively in front of her. Both men looked menacingly over to him while they held their guns steady, ready to shoot at any second.

"Who is it?!" Darien demanded.

"It's for Miss Tuskino," The man responded harshly.

Serena pushed swiftly passed the two men and grabbed the phone. Darien was taken off guard by her careless action and wasn't given the chance to hold her back. He rolled his eyes and shook his head at her foolishness. Darien turned to look at the goon, the man only smiled back mockingly which caused Darien to roll his eyes again. Inwardly he vowed to chain her to the couch the next time he needed to leave the apartment. If she hadn't left he would be here trying to protect her from whatever this was.

'Why do women always have to be more trouble than their worth?' he thought.

"Miss Tuskino?" the voice questioned loudly through the speaker.

She looked at everyone unsure whether or not to respond. Darien's nod of approval gave her the green light.

"Hello? Who is this?" she asked shakily with confusion in her voice.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten already? This is your boss, Diamond Powers. "


End file.
